


The Prince of Mount Ophir

by Leilani5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Admiral Castiel (Human), Admiral Gabriel (Human), Alpha King John, Alpha Prince Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Ellen (Mary's sister), Charlie (Castiel's best friend), Curses and death, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Folklore, Forbidden love from two different worlds, Human vs Spirits vs Nature, Humans vs Spirits, King Michael (Human), M/M, Magic, Omega Prince Dean, Omega Queen Mary, Pinings, Queen Ruby (Michael's wife), Spiritual God Crowley, Will to live, heartbreaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 22,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leilani5/pseuds/Leilani5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Dean was sent away by his father King John who caught him having a love affair with a human boy named Castiel when he was a teen. </p><p>It was a heartbreaking decision for the King to make in order for his son to live for their God, the heartless Crowley was ready to kill his son.</p><p>Years passed and fascinating stories about an exiled Prince with magical powers spread wide in the region and many human suitors, rich and poor sought for him and his hand in marriage. </p><p>One of them was King Michael, a very rich and arrogant sovereign who wanted everything he desired. And he desired the Omega Prince who he heard was not only beautiful but also possessed excellent magic skills that would certainly made him very powerful.</p><p>Problem was, no human with impure hearts could see him. Only those who were kind and sincere were able to see his true form for the Prince was from the supernatural world. </p><p>Dean hoped and prayed everyday for his true love Castiel to never change and marry him before his 21st birthday.</p><p>If they failed to unite by the time he reached that age, Dean will vanished from existence forever. </p><p>This was his curse and punishment from the evil God Crowley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was loosely based on the famous folklore in my region that involved two renowned sovereigns from different countries. 
> 
> Hoped you'll like it and I'm very proud to share the legend of my people.
> 
> Thank you and happy reading!

The Prince of Mount Ophir

Once upon a time, hundreds of years ago, there lived an Alpha King John who ruled the supernatural world along with his wife and two princes, Dean and Samuel. The King and his subjects could only be sighted by humans who possessed the purest of heart.

So it’s not surprising when there weren’t too many who’d actually seen them. Mostly, innocent little children and animals were granted the privilege. Children will either cry or be merry when they came in contact with these spiritual beings. Residents of the fruitful island had long been fascinated by their stories told generations after generations.

Some older folks even believed that they sometimes appeared as mortals and walked among them undetected. These creatures were obviously much more beautiful, ethereal looking unlike the average humans. They only smiled when greeted and then disappeared at will. 

Even when the western world discovered the island and conquered it, the legend and myths continued to live strong among the faithful islanders.

The most famous story often told about these unnatural beings was the Prince of Mount Ophir. The mountain wasn’t even found in the island. It was located far away, in the mainland, a sovereign country of the North.

The young Omega prince was Dean and he was about to be killed by their evil God Crowley when he was caught kissing a mortal boy. The prince had shown himself to the son of the blacksmith, befriended him and fell in love.

King John was forced to make a quick decision and was left with no choice but to banish his son from their hidden world to the faraway mystical mountain, so as to avoid Crowley's deadly wrath.

No humans lived there, nor spirits of their kind, only wild animals inhabited the tall and formidable creation. His mother, the Queen Mary had cried relentlessly for the fate of their firstborn son and the King too was beside himself with helplessness.

He had to let go or Dean will be destroyed by their God that oversee his kingdom. Prince Samuel, an Alpha and their youngest son, begged his father to let him go with his brother. They were inseparable and the separation caused pain and  sorrow to their young hearts.

Broken hearted Mary then sent her sister Ellen, to stay with Dean in Mount Ophir, and the sisters made promises to connect with each other telepathically. Dean was an Omega and too young to be endowed with such powers yet and hopefully, through his aunt, he’s still able to receive news from his loved ones at home.

The son of the blacksmith was Castiel. He fell seriously ill, the same moment Dean and his aunt were sent to the mountain. Many mediums had tried to cure the young lad but his condition deteriorated as the day went by. In secret, Samuel helped cured the poor human that soon after, he gained back his health but not his memory of Dean. Unfortunately, Samuel didn't realize the repercussions of his actions.

Crowley found out too late what John had done. Mount Ophir was the only thing he couldn't touch for it held it's power over him. So he did the only thing he could do. He cursed the Prince, that by the time he reached 21 and wasn't rescued by the very human being that put him in this predicament, he would disintegrate from this world.

The Omega Prince prayed that Castiel will come for him one day and that he still has a kind heart or their worlds will forever doomed to fall apart.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Admiral Castiel

North Kingdom - 4 years later

“I had the same dream about him again, Charlie and this time I willed myself to continue sleeping but Gabe came yelling at me to wake up” groaned Castiel, disappointed with his friend’s rude interference that morning.

Charlie looked at him and said nothing because she knew there were more things he wanted to say. Only wished she could tell him who that was in his dream but she had been given a stern warning by Gabriel.

The Omega Prince’s name should never be mentioned or Castiel’s life will be at risk, Gabe had reminded her repeatedly. It made sense to her because the last thing she wanted was for Cas to suffer. She would never forget what he had went through.

It was a miracle then, that a young Castiel survived that night when everyone thought that there wasn’t any hope left for him. And it was another miracle too that he totally forgot about the very being that caused him his malady as soon as he recovered.  

“Whatever it meant and whoever that person was in my dream, I can never erase them from my mind. Do you think I’m going crazy, Charlie?” he frowned at his dear childhood friend who gave him a sympathetic smile.

“Of course not, silly. Dreams come and go, my friend. Don’t dwell in it too much alright.” Charlie assured him gently. Her heart went out to her best friend, hoping that he’ll be free from his dilemma soon.

Cas has been dreaming about Dean for a week now and to Charlie, it’s seemed like a phenomenon. In it, they didn’t talk, only stared and smiled at each other but every time Cas moved closer to him, Dean would disappear.

She recalled their conversation, and Cas had said,”Words can’t describe his beauty, Charlie.” and “Could he be my angel, Charlie?” and “Maybe I’m going to die and he’s going to take me to heaven?”

Charlie remembered when Castiel first met the supernatural Prince, they were both only sixteen years old. Charlie caught a glimpse of Dean when she found them together by accident in the woods. Her friend was holding him close and she could only see his sandy blonde head resting on Cas’ shoulder from afar. There was some kind of halo surrounding his whole being and she didn’t have to look at the Prince’s face to know that he must be breathtakingly beautiful.

Castiel was head over heels in love with him and there’s nothing else he would talk about but the Omega Prince that he adored. Charlie had told him to be careful because she was simply worried about him. Gabriel had warned him to stay away totally because they were devil in disguise, he said but Castiel didn’t heed their advice. He began to lose appetite and forever in a daze since he befriended the supernatural being.

She didn’t tell him then that she could see Dean too because he would’ve insisted that they all meet. To be honest, Charlie was curious but at the same time afraid for she didn’t know what to expect. Maybe Dean would only want to be friends with Castiel and not her? It’s not rejection that she’s concerned of, it’s their ignorance in regards to the uncharted territory that they had unwittingly crossed.

She was happy for Cas but was realistic enough to know that a union between him and the Prince was impossible.

For instance, Cas told her that Dean can only be with him at a certain time of the day. And that was when the sun shone the brightest. When she asked him why, Cas said that it was because Dean’s God, Crowley, shied away from the light. Charlie thought about this but didn’t make any comment.

She respected the other world and that was why she guessed she could see the Prince. Castiel told her, Dean said that only people with good hearts can see them. Cas never considered himself good and neither do Charlie but they both had kind parents who instilled graciousness in them since they were very young which they never realized.  

Cas secret encounter with Dean lasted only a few days when he was taken seriously ill suddenly and then he lost all memories of what happened to him before. The medium who claimed that he cured the young Cas warned everyone not to mention the other being’s name anymore. Charlie who was also there at that time, adhered to his warnings.

And now, these dreams which she was so sure was about the Prince, haunted her best friend. They were both twenty years old now and have important jobs in King Michael’s court.

Castiel’s the loyal and trusted Admiral while she's Queen Ruby's lady in waiting. They have real lives now, in this foreign land. Those incidents they experienced from their island were best forgotten now.

“Cas, what did King Michael wants from you and Gabe? I heard that he’s going to hold an urgent meeting tomorrow morning, is that true?” she asked, desperately wanted to divert his attention back to reality.

He turned to look at his friend and said,”He wanted to send us to Mount Ophir, to ask for an elusive Prince’s hand in marriage. I wonder if he even existed, Charlie. No human or any beings ever lived or made it there. Ever.”


	3. Chapter 3

Prince Dean and Ellen

 

The prince was indisposed the moment he was banished to the sacred mountain. His aunt stayed close by his side, soothing him with words, healing him with magic and hummed prayers close to his ear. The huge dark clouds that gathered and surrounded the peak of the mountain were almost within her reach.

They could hear the thunder rumbling loud and not too far from where they were perched close to the edge of the mountain. Ellen pulled her nephew closer to shelter him from the rain that began to fall.

She could hear Mary’s faint voice in the howling wind, beseeching for her beloved son. Ellen shut her eyes to meditate and sent her soul to her sister, telling her that the Prince wasn’t well and that she’s watching over him. Mary’s harrowing cries was too painful for her to bear that she retracted back her spirit to join her body immediately.

“Our dear prince will be alright, Mary. He’ll be safe with me” she muttered sadly, rocking a listless Dean back and forth in her lap.  

They had both missed their loved ones so dearly but Dean fared worse because he was also in love. He had whispered Castiel’s name repeatedly while staring up at his aunt with tears streaming down his face that Ellen can’t help but cried along with him.

“Don’t be sad, my love. He will come for you…Castiel will look for you, I’m sure he will” assured the Beta in tears.

 She bent down to kiss his forehead lovingly, and brushed his tears away.

“Sleep Dean, the storm will be over soon.” She said while running her thumb over Dean’s eyelids and muttered a few casting spell that rendered him unconscious. If she had let Dean mourned longer for their loved ones especially the human boy, Castiel, her nephew might suffer a fatal heartbreak.

Ellen had made the promise to Dean that Castiel would come but he’s just a mortal and she knew that was an impossible feat to climb the mountain and they’re at the peak.

Spirits stayed away and humans never made it out alive once they entered it’s lush surroundings.

Mount Ophir was majestic from afar and it enticed mortals to come seek its beauty. The mountain boasted a lot of creeks from the top all the way to the base. Fishes swam fast along the clear water that rushed between the smooth round rocks. Large and dark green ferns enhanced its tropical beauty while the colourful birds flew freely around its girth.

Humans were naturally awed by the mountain sight and often wondered if Ophir’s already such a beauty from the base, they were sure that the sight on top must be pure heaven and indeed it was as Ellen watched their surroundings.

Dean had fallen asleep and his soft breathing calmed her. She kissed her nephew’s head one more time and began to meditate till the rain finally stopped.

 When she was done, she held Dean’s face and whispered softly to him to wake up.

“It’s time to eat, my Prince. Come with me and gather our food for it will continue to rain for the next few days.” She said and Dean pushed himself up. Ellen held her hand out for him to take and slowly they made their way into the wilderness.

She had given some of her inner strength to her nephew when she meditated earlier and hoped that Dean won’t be in sadness for too long because it will take a toll on her sooner or later. Dean’s an Omega and will only receive his powers in about a year when he turned seventeen.

It was so odd that they’re now aging like the mortal even though they don’t die the same way as them and it’s all because of Crowley. Ellen will educate Dean about their history so that he can have a better understanding of why this tragedy happened to him.

She taught Dean, how to find the right flowers and fruits from the trees for their consumption. The Prince hanged on to her every word as she recited the prayers before eating them.

“Most important thing you must remember, Dean. Never stopped to thank our Maker, the earth, and the rest of the spirits, that guided us. I will teach you all these while we’re here and pray that it won’t be forever. I will think of a way and we’ll have to help each other in the meantime.” Said Ellen and Dean nodded.

He wondered why he wasn’t so sad anymore like before and thought that maybe he had cried his heart out that he had turned numb. Little did he knew that his aunt had sacrificed her own well being to save him from depression.

They were all blessed with different level of powers and the reason why Mary sent her sister instead of going with her own son was because Ellen was much stronger. Her sister had remained unmarried because of this reason alone. Any physical union will drain her energy from within.

While collecting their food, she heard Sam’s voice calling out to her. She stopped Dean in his track and told him to sit on the ground before her.

“Your brother wished to speak to you but you can’t hear him. I will convey his message, my love. Now, close your eyes and eliminate all other thoughts so that I could enter your mind.” She ordered gently and held both of the Prince’s hands in hers.

They were both caught in tears and sadness the moment it was done.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Mount Ophir

 

They ate in silence for it's their custom that they still uphold. Ellen watched his nephew ate the persimmon halfheartedly. He didn't have much appetite and his mind wandered to his parents, Sam and Castiel constantly.

It was getting dark very fast and the wind was getting stronger. They had settled a little deeper into the forest but remained at the peak. Dean had suggested they roamed the mountain during the day to see if there were other spirits or human that lived there besides themselves.

Ellen agreed and Dean began putting the food from his plate away. They were never wasted and Dean will finish it up later.

Until he reached seventeen, he will continue to slumber like a human being. After his bequeathed with the magical powers, meditation will be his form of rest. Like his aunt now, sat crossed leg right by the edge of the mountain ready to begin hers. Dean warned her urgently of the danger that she might lose balance and fell off the mountain. She had smiled and patted his cheek,"I'll make sure I won't, Dean. Thank you for your concern though."

Dean looked at her with furrowed eyebrows. Ellen asked if he wanted to rest his head on her lap while she meditate and he hurriedly said yes.

The eerie sounds that came from the forest had frightened him a little. They started during dusk and never stopped once to ease his fear.

"What kind of animals do you think they are, aunt? They don't sound like those we've heard back home." he said nervously and Ellen smiled as she scratched his scalp lightly.

"They were the night beasts of this mountain, my love. As long as we remain respectful to the surroundings, they will not harm us." she assured patiently.

"What kind of beasts, aunt?" he asked with trepidation, staring at her with his round green eyes. Ellen sighed as she watched her beautiful nephew.

"We can't see them, Dean, only their eyes if we're lucky. I'm not ready to rest, let's talk about things that will calm your mind."she suggested and Dean sat up quickly.

He turned to face his aunt and said readily,"Mother, father, Sam and Cas." 

"Cas?" she smiled knowingly. The dark clouds gathered around them but the rain still didn't fall. 

"Yes, he calmed me sometimes. I introduced him to Sammy yesterday. They liked each other and we've made plans to go around the island in the middle afternoon tomorrow. Now I'm thrown far away, I missed them so much." said Dean sadly and Ellen lifted his chin up to meet his gaze.

"Tell me how you met Castiel."she encouraged kindly and Dean smiled.

It will be easier if Ellen just used her magic to see for herself but she wanted to hear her nephew's confession. Partly because he's scared and she wanted to eliminate his fear.

"I was walking around the markets in the daylight, hiding myself from humans of course and then suddenly I felt someone following me. At first I thought it was Sammy or one of our friends tailing me but it was a human! It's him so I turned to stop and stare at him and strangely, he stopped too! But he can't see me aunt! It's hilarious so I walked backwards slowly and he walked forward towards me! So I moved faster and he moved along with me!" Dean laughed suddenly when he remembered that first day they met, three days ago.

Ellen asked laughingly,"Then what else did you do to the poor boy, Dean?"

"I went inside the market and walked through the busy people who came from the opposite direction. Castiel followed and he angered the shoppers who has to make way for him. And then I giggled and he suddenly stopped to look around. He realized that he's the only one who could hear me. So I walked closer and whispered in his ear. Catch me, I said." Dean grinned at his aunt and continued.

"His big blue eyes went wide that they almost popped out of their sockets!" laughed Dean again and Ellen shook her head in amazement.

Dean's playful, unlike his brother Sam who's more serious and quiet. And she could only imagine how intriguing it must be for Castiel with the spiritual encounter of her nephew.  

"So you made him chased you around the busy market calling out to him, right?" she asked in an accusing tone. 

"Ah! But it was so much fun, aunt! You should've seen us! Seen him! He knocked over so many things in the process that the grocers chased him out of the market with a broom. So I pitied him and ran out into the forest. He still followed me even though I went silent and hid behind a huge oak tree." said Dean smiling and blushed at the memory.

Ellen looked at him and said softly,"...and then?" 

"He called out to me gently, 'Who are you? Where are you? I can hear you but I can't see you.' He said but I just watched him trudged around anxiously, trying to find me. So I kept silent and he looked sad. I thought he's going to leave but he called out again. 'Please don't leave. You don't have to show yourself if you don't want to. I just hoped that maybe we can be friends?'"

Ellen was getting more interested in his story and urged him to go on.

"So I spoke. I asked him how he sensed me at the busy market? And he said that he was lured by a sweet smell of lilies and followed it. We know it's my scent aunt and I was absolutely stunned! How can a human scent me?!" he exclaimed with a deep frown and Ellen held his shoulder.

"Dean? Are you sure that Cas' human, my love?" she asked in bewilderment.

"Yes, he was! So I teased him to come find me if he can still smell my 'perfume'" laughed Dean softly and Ellen pinched his cheek fondly.

"You're so mischievous, Dean. Then what happened next?" she asked softly.

"He did as I told and found me behind the tree. He said his name is Castiel Novak and asked for mine. He's so beautiful aunt. He has this Messy! Messy! Messy brown hair that I yearned to ruffled further with my hands! But I loved his eyes the best and I wanted those mesmerizing blues to see me too. So I showed myself to him." said Dean and stopped. He stared at his aunt who impatiently waiting for him to continue.

"And what Dean???!" she asked. This older nephew of hers can be very infuriating at sometimes.

"And then he fainted."he said and laughed out loud.


	5. Chapter 5

Mount Ophir

 

Ellen shook her head in despair and asked,"How long was he unconscious, Dean?"

Dean chuckled and said,"Not too long because I shouted out loud near his ear that he woke up in shock.

"Poor Castiel...I wished I've met him and apologized to him on your behalf because I knew you didn't. Did you, Dean?" she asked quietly and Dean gave a small pout, ashamed of himself.

"But he wasn't mad and apologized to me instead, aunt Ellen."muttered Dean softly and Ellen raised her eyebrow in question.

"It's true. He begged me to pardon his strange behavior because he.."he trailed off, blushing when he recalled what was said by Castiel, his love.

"Because...he..?"Ellen teased and Dean added shyly, avoiding his aunt's gaze,"...thought that I was beautiful.."

Ellen hugged him and said,"You are my Prince, you're so beautiful and that's why you must always be very careful, sweetheart. Not all humans are like Castiel. They would've taken the liberty and harmed you. We're all so afraid if that ever happened to you. Did you thanked him for his compliment? I would be very angry if you don't Dean. Humility's important to us too."

"I did and he asked if I would like to take a walk with him by the river. I said yes and he held my hand. My heart beat so fast, so fast that I was afraid that he might hear but then I could feel his too though and it's just as fast as mine!" laughed Dean softly, reminiscing that hot sunny afternoon.

"Castiel asked how come he could see me and I told him that he must've been a very good person or I can't show myself even if I wanted to. He told me that he's just an ordinary human being with faults and in no way an angel. Could've fooled me though." said Dean softly.

"Why did you think that?" asked his aunt.

"He was very kind and patient with me, very gentle, very loving. I missed him so much,aunt. Do you think he's thinking of me too?" asked Dean sadly and Ellen said of course he does.

"The next afternoon we met, he proposed to me and I was speechless, aunt! He rambled on saying that he wanted to be with me that he wouldn't mind crossing over to our world even if it hurts him physically. I was so happy that I kissed him on the mouth. I've seen human did that all the time and he returned it sweetly. He asked me again to marry him and I said Yes! Yes and Yes!!"

"He wanted to take me to his parents but I told him I needed to consult with mine first and he understood. I told mother and she was so happy for me but yet worried that she told father. The next day Crowley and father ran into us in the forest. I heard Crowley cast a frightful spell and I turned to look for Castiel but he was gone, aunt. Vanished! Just like that and next thing I know I was home with mother and then here with you. Did you think Crowley could've hurt Cas aunt? Because if he did, then he will definitely hurt me too" said Dean despondently.

The joyful emotion he'd displayed earlier now replaced with tears of sadness and fear. If only he had been careful, none of this would have happened to Castiel and himself. He heard that few of his kind married humans before and had children so he asked his aunt.

She held his hand and said,"Yes, not too long ago, Dean and it was Crowley who allowed for such union to take place because he too fell in love with a human but something happened to him that made him change his mind forever."

Ellen stopped to ponder and continued,"The mortal woman was lured back to her parents and was forced to marry another human. Crowley was devastated and hated every humans on earth. That's why he set the rules about only mortal with purest of hearts may have the chance to be with us. He knew such things did not exist and it justified his decision. Warned the King, your father, to remind his subjects to heed his rules or they will suffer. John disagreed because we've intermingled with humans for so long and truly believed in free will. Then you and Castiel happened. Crowley had been waiting for revenge on human forever, Dean and he had laid a curse on you. I didn't want to tell you this but I have to my love.."

"What is it aunt, please tell me! I needed to know!" implored the tearful Prince, shaking her shoulders.

"If Castiel didn't come for you by your twenty first birthday, you will ceased to exist from this world or the next forever, Dean."


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

Hidden Kingdom

“My lord, we must haste!! Our Prince had been gone for more than four years now and in less than five moons he’ll be facing the curse! Our Samuel had looked for Castiel all over the island but he’s nowhere to be found! I beg of you, my love, please do something!!!" Wailed Mary in consternation.

She had been getting strange dreams about her firstborn Dean continuously for the past week and so did Sam. Sam had begged his father to go to Mt Ophir time and again but the King wouldn’t let his other son go. He’s the only one left to continue his legacy and rule his Kingdom when he’s spirited up to the skies to meet his Maker.

“My beloved Mary, believed me I have tried to change Crowley’s heart but he was absolute. I cannot make him see nor feel what we felt for our son. Unfortunately, Dean had brought this upon himself and he had been warned.” Replied John sadly. The King had indeed, talked, begged and even trade himself with his son’s position in tears but none of his requests were entertained by Crowley. In fact,  the God had closed his doors to the dejected King, refused to hear anymore of his pleadings.

“Then send me there, John! Let me be with him at these last moments of his existence. It’s been too long and oh how I’ve missed him!” moaned Mary between her cries. Sam held his mother’s quivering body tight and glared at his father. They had been trying to make the King to let them join his brother but his father remained resolute with his decision.

He got up and faced his father without any care that he might be strike by the sovereign for his simple act of defiance.

“I will leave this place, father! For I am of age now and if I were to die crossing whatever rules set by the horrid Crowley, so be it! I will find Castiel and led him to my brother myself if that’s the last thing I’ll ever do!!” Samuel yelled at his Alpha father without fear or reservations.

Mary watched both men seethed with rage as they stared down at each other. Sam who stood taller than his father now showed no sign of retreat and continued to challenge his father with his reddened eyes. He’s a full blown Alpha with all the magic finally bestowed upon him just a week ago. Unbeknownst to his family, he had tried to reach out to Castiel’s soul since he has the power.

"You will do no such thing, Alpha!" warned John with gritted teeth. 

"I will! Because you've not done enough to save your son! My brother that I loved with all my heart!! How could you live all these years knowing that he's going to cease totally from this world and the next! Not heaven nor hell would know that he even existed!! HOW COULD YOU??!!!" roared Sam that his voice reverberated in the opulence hall of their castle. Mary got up and ran, ready to put herself in between the fight that had occurred too many times lately.

"John!! Sam!! Calm down!! Please, please calm down, my loves!! Fighting won't solve this problem!! We still have time!!" she then pushed Sam gently and turned her husband's livid face to her and said,"Please, I begged you, let's go to Crowley! I am ready to take Dean's place, my Lord! I've lived my life, I've been blessed to be loved by you and I will do anything to save the child you gave me!! Please John!!" she howled and knelt before her husband.

Stunned and affected by her desperation, John bent down and grabbed her into his arms.

"Don't cry my love. We'll go to Crowley and I swore if he won't listen to our woes, I will tear this kingdom apart myself!!" vowed John in a harsh whisper as he pulled his desolated wife tighter.

Sam's fury left him upon hearing his father's promise to his mother. He went over and held both parents possessively. As far as he's concerned, the God Crowley will be their enemy if he wouldn't try to reverse the curse he has on his brother. Respect for his father, came back full force and he vowed to stand behind him against Crowley.

The King roared his demand for the God to open his doors to them. All three waited only for a moment when the tall doors opened widely before them and there stood the vile Crowley in his huge golden throne.

"Ah...the whole family's here! And to what do I owe this pleasure, John?" asked Crowley sarcastically with a smirk on his face.

"You know very well why we're here, so save your act, Crowley!!" shouted the King impatiently.

"My oh my! You dared to oppose me?!! You??!! Who stood beneath me?!!" mocked Crowley, laughing with a hint of malice. He had actually been waiting for this moment to drop the bomb on the King.

Crowley had received a message by King Michael from the North, asking for his blessings to take the Omega Prince as his wife. Michael who had the Mount Ophir which stood tall and proud in his kingdom!. The sacred mountain that Crowley couldn't even get to visit because of the stupid thousand years treaty made by the Gods before him!!

He had sent messages to the North King himself, giving his permission and blessings to pursue his lustful dream of attaining the Omega Prince. The King was beside himself with happiness at being recognized by such a divine power. Michael didn't know about Crowley's real intentions nor his history of being forbidden to even come to his land. 

"YES I'M OPPOSING YOU!! I HAD ENOUGH OF WAITING FOR MY SON'S LIFE TO BE CONSIDERED BY A SO CALLED GOD WHO FAILED TO SHOW THE SLIGHTEST MERCY!!" roared John louder and immediately a large group of Crowley's army came forward, out of nowhere, ready to attack the enraged King. 

Crowley gave a signal for them to back off and walked down from his throne to meet his "enemy" He could call John that now for his atrocious behavior in his Court!.

"John, don't be too haste in condemning me. Have you forgotten that I can use the same curse I bestowed your beloved son on you too?" tested Crowley as he circled the family. Sammy's about to pounce on him but John held him fast.

"I've been faithful for all these years! I've done your bidding and now, All that I've asked of you was to free my son from your curse! He was young and didn't know any better and I'm sure that he learned his lesson. Didn't you have the exact same experience Crowley??" growled John and the God laughed hysterically.

"Why were you born royalty, John? Why aren't you a God like me? I'd love a worthy opponent like you so that you'll know that I am still more powerful than you, than any other Gods put together!" claimed Crowley, arrogantly.

John snorted and asked,"So powerful that you can't even set foot on the North Kingdom? Especially the Mt Ophir, Crowley?"

Crowley sent John flying across the hall with one flick of his wrist. The King's back hit the hard walls and he took a while to compose himself. The God had not only injured him physically but also spiritually. His heart tightened at the impact and Sam and Mary rushed to his aid.

"Listen, you fools. I will lift Dean's curse but with a condition that he will accept Michael's proposal readily. He should be willing Or the fucking Guardians of the mountain will interfere with my plans! You do your part and I will do mine. Your son's marriage will break my "curse" in the process. Mount Ophir will belong to me and that's all that you need to know. Betray me John and I won't hesitate to kill the rest of your family. Now....GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!" thundered the infuriated God.


	7. Chapter 7

The Admirals, Castiel and Gabriel waited for their King Michael to finish discussing the state affairs with the minister before they proceed to the throne.

"I'm pleased that you are both here. Gabriel? I thought that you wanted to stay longer in the island? I must say that I'm truly surprised to see you back so soon!" uttered the King. The Admiral was fond of the southern island, especially its residence, the women of course.

"I would have, your Grace but I heard that you have an important task for the both of us? I received the message and decided to cut short my trip." said Gabriel earnestly. Castiel knew that his friend wanted the promotion offered by the King recently so bad and that's why he had sent the news to him, anonymously.

Reason why Castiel did that was Gabriel might think that their King had favored him to give the news first. He knew about Gabriel's ambition since they first work for the King in his royal navy. They were only sixteen at that time. Castiel didn't need the promotion. He's happy to be of service to his King and the new country that he embraced as his own.

Not that Castiel didn't care about his birthplace, the south island, who he heard filled with myth and legend of the hidden world. He didn't have much memory of it apart from his dear friend, Charlie and Gabriel and of course their parents. He only remembered his almost fatal illness and the boat journey to this northern country with his friends and families.

None of them spoke much of what happened to him and what kind of illness it was. He felt like a huge chunk of his life was ripped off with that mystery. Castiel wasn't satisfied and had never been satisfied with not knowing. The saddest part was even his close friends were keeping things from him and he was very sure of it. But to keep the peace, he had to let it go but vowed to find the truth himself. 

And now he was plagued with this recurring dream of a boy who captivated his mind and his heart, with looks and countenance of an angel. He tried to figure out who he was and what that dream meant, so he went to a fortune teller as his last hope, but the old man merely told him that he was lucky to be visited by such a being, even when it's just a dream. It's like everybody around him conspired to tell him the same thing, that nothing prominent had ever befall his young life, nothing important to ponder about!

"Castiel!" hissed Gabriel by his side that he was jolted out of his reverie.

"What?" he asked in a daze and then heard the King laughed while Gabriel gave him a death glare.

"King Michael asked you a question, Cas. So answer!" Gabriel whispered harshly and Michael only laughed harder.

"Oh, it's alright, Gabriel. Come Castiel. I can see that you are very tired." said the King gently. Castiel was his favorite Captain and subject. Very loyal, honest and dependable. The young man would do everything that he asked without question. Even winning the heart of the beautiful Princess Rubina or Ruby as she's fondly known, for his King. She's the daughter of his old enemy, the King Lucifer of the West.

She had accepted the proposal much to her father's chagrin because of Castiel's exceptional recommendation of his King. Though his Queen now must have her regrets since he has his eyes and his heart on the Omega Prince.

King Michael had initially intended to send both Castiel and Gabriel to Mount Ophir and seek the magical Prince but his advisers warned him against it. They said that no man had made it out alive after entering the forbidden mountain. Risked his Admirals lives at once will be a terrible thing for the King who relied on their competency in the royal navy.

"Forgive me, your Grace for I have not had enough rest lately." confessed Castiel with his head bowed.

"It's alright, Admiral. Now go get that much needed rest till I summon for you tomorrow." said King Michael as he dismissed him with a slight wave of his hand. Castiel retreated slowly before turning to his room in the east wing.

Then the King turned to look at Gabriel. "Gabriel. I'm sending you along with few of my knights to Mount Ophir next week. Get yourself prepared and let's hope that you'll succeed in completing this task. The title Lord High Admiral will be yours without question, Gabriel if you managed to bring that elusive Prince to me."


	8. Chapter 8

Mount Ophir - 4 years later

 

Ellen paced the vegetation on the forest floor apprehensively. She's been waiting for her nephew to come back to the peak since that afternoon. Ever since Dean was presented with the magical gift on his seventeenth birthday, he became more daring, roaming the mountain on his own. 

The Beta had advised her nephew to be careful lots of times when using his powers. She had thought him the practical and also the theory of spell casting. The newfound skill he possessed was both a blessing and also misgiving to his aunt.

Before his endowment, Dean had relied heavily on his aunt and was afraid to go anywhere without her. Every move he made, he asked for her permission and stayed put at the peak till she came back from exploring the rain forest below. 

But as soon as he received the magic on the exact time of his birthday, Dean was unstoppable. He was a fast learner but yet an impatient one too. So Ellen knew that she needed to guide her nephew as often as she could so that he wouldn't misuse the special gift he has.

In less than three months, he could conjure up a feast with a single thought, cleared the obstacles along their path with a light touch of his hand on the forest floor and also regrow flowers instantly from the tree that they just picked.

Ellen never knew any of their kind who successfully complete those feats in less than a year. Dean's a natural, which means that he wouldn't need much practice because he already had it in him. 

That morning alone, he had sprouted clear water from a large tree trunk with a smack of his palm and announced happily,"See, aunt? Now we don't have to go all the way down to the triangle river just to get some water! Are you proud of me?!" Ellen had nodded and smiled warmly at his enthusiasm.

Dean was overjoyed when they first discovered the strange shaped river in the middle of the mountain. He had played in it, swam under the sun where there were no trees to block the sunshine. Ellen knew he had missed the sunny island and often reminisced about the short three days of his rendezvous with his beloved Castiel. 

Though sad, he remained positive that Castiel would come to him and saved him soon.

"Castiel's my soulmate aunt. He's a human with a kind heart and special powers like me. Our Maker made us found each other. Cas scented me, loved me and wanted to marry me. We're soulmates, we're soulmates." the mantra that he kept on repeating to her and himself sometimes. Ellen prayed for the same too every time. 

Ellen's meditation since they were banished were mainly about reaching out to Castiel's soul and now Dean did the same. She could read his mind every night when they sat next to each other at the edge of the steep mountain. 

She was about to leave the peak and searched for his nephew when he came running towards her fast and held her.

"Aunt!! I saw few other humans at the base! Should we greet them this time, aunt? Please?!!" begged Dean with his face flushed with anticipation.

Ellen shook her head and said, "No, Dean. We can't, for we will anger the guardians of this mountain. I told you not to go down there, why don't you ever listen to me, my love?" 

"But how am I going to find out about Castiel, aunt? My time is running out and I'm so afraid!" Dean cried and his aunt pulled him in a tight embrace.

"Hush, don't cry, Dean. I will think of something, I'll think of something very soon!" she said and right then they heard King Johns voice in the wind and she quickly pulled Dean to the edge of the mountain.

"Sit, my Prince. Your father wished to speak to you!" she said as they sat crossed legs facing each other.

The King's voice was loud and clear. He was conveying the message he got from the God Crowley halfway when Dean began to shout, "NO!!! I WON'T MARRY ANYBODY ELSE BUT CASTIEL, FATHER!! DO YOU HEAR ME?!! NO ONE!!! NO ONE!!"

Then Mary's voice came howling in the wind and spoke softly to her son, "Dean, my love, my sweet Prince, you have to or He will not lift the curse if you defy his wishes, my son."

Ellen watched him looked at her for some sort of explanation. He understood what was asked of him but he can't make a decision that will betray his own heart and Castiel's love.

"Please say that you will agree so that you'll live my son!" Mary's hopeful voice interlaced with the sound of the howling wind that he could detect the sad desperation in his mother's voice.

He looked at his aunt in tears and shook his head slowly. 

"I'd rather die than live a lie, mother." he whispered.

Mary's anguished cry drowned by the loud swishing sound of the wind as the dark clouds formed and rain poured angrily above them. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Mount Ophir

 

"Dean, you shouldn't say that, not even in jest!" shouted Ellen and hurriedly pulled him into the forest for shelter. They lost all contact with his parents when the heavy rain fell from the sky.

The wind blew stronger as a sign that the storm had just begun. Bigger than they had ever experienced in all the years they've dwell on the mountain.

So cold that they huddled close together. Ellen quickly cast a spell and conjured up a small fire near them. They rushed to warm themselves around it.  

"I know I shouldn't upset my mother, aunt but I was telling the truth. How can I marry someone when my heart belonged to someone else?" he said with quivering lips. 

"I understand but don't you want to live, Dean? It's your only chance!!" she reasoned and Dean looked up at her, puzzled.

 

"Yes! More than you know! But what are the chances when the King can't even see me!!"lamented Dean and Ellen held his shoulder.

"This is Crowley's plan and I'm sure he will not only lift your curse but also your veil. You will appear before the King whether you liked it or not! Just take this chance, Dean because I figured something out. There's a cave that I found out by accident yesterday and it's perfect for meditation. It's daunting and unwelcoming but it's the best place to get my full concentration. I will meditate and gain more strength and in the meantime I need you to do the same here as we always do, Dean!" she suggested hurriedly.

"Why can't I meditate with you in the cave,aunt? There must be nothing but bats in there!!" pointed the Prince urgently. The thought that his aunt's going to abandon him in this sacred mountain alone scared him. Even with the magic that he possessed right now can't eliminate the loneliness and fear when she's gone. Ellen held his hands and shook her head.

"If only you can, my dearest Prince. You're an Omega and you're far too young. You can't imagine nor handle the tests, the challenges in that kind of dwelling, Dean. Death awaits if you're not careful." she stated carefully, didn't mean to frightened the young Prince but it's the truth. This cave was nothing like the one she went to before to meditate. This cave smelt of death but it's the surefire way of strengthening her spirits and enhanced her magic fast.

"Then why must you go knowing that it might kill you?!!" he cried in a panic and Ellen quickly hugged him tight. His body shivered due to fear and the coldness that surrounded them.

"Dean, don't worry! I've done this before. Remember that whole six moons when I was away from our castle?" she asked and Dean asked in horror,"You're gonna be in there for that long, aunt?!! I won't let you!"

"No, no no!! I won't be long this time, it's different. I can't tell you now, Dean. We didn't have much time! We'll connect through our souls, I will watch over you from afar and guide you my love. Please don't be afraid. You have powers, Dean but be very careful in the ways you used them, understood?" she asked hurriedly and Dean nodded. 

She then leaned over and whispered the last spell in his ear to calm his nerves down.

"I love you, so much, so much, my Prince. Please stay away from humans until I come for you, and I promise you that I won't be long, sweetheart. I'll try to gain as much inner energy as I could and we will fight this together! Meditate and don't let those sounds distract you. Your spirit will tell you who to trust and who's not worthy of your concern. You will be tested but it won't be as bad as long as you adhere to my advice. Are you clear, Dean?" she asked firmly one more time and he said yes. 

She then embraced him one more time and prayed"May the Almighty be with us and helped us through this difficulty."


	10. Chapter 10

Mount Ophir

 

"This is just so typical of Gabriel to send us fools to our death before he's sure that it's safe!!" grumbled the soldier loudly to his comrades. It was pouring like never before at the foot of Mount Ophir. They had procrastinated with each other earlier whether to climb the venerable mountain or not. 

"Will you quit complaining and mentioned his cursed name again?!! I swear I will kill you myself, Eduard!!" snarled Leland in disgust. They've wasted so much time arguing that afternoon and only now began their ascent. It was an extremely challenging task as the rain slowed down their movements. The forest floor were wet and muddy, not to mention the steep slope that they had to climb on all fours just to get to the next level. Their morale were running low while their contempt for the Admiral heightened. 

"Has he not even heard that it's impossible to climb this mountain?!!" yelled Eduard, amidst the deafening sound of rain, totally ignoring his friend, Leland's warning earlier. Leland stabbed his sword onto the soft soil and grabbed Eduard's neck from behind with his huge palm.

"I'm gonna kill you!!" Leland growled as he tightened his fingers around Eduard's windpipe and the soldier almost choked that the rest of the soldiers now rushed to his rescue.

"LET GO OF HIM, LELAND!!" ordered Graeme loudly, prying the attacker's hand away from his victim.

Leland did and spat on the ground before staring at Graeme who demanded everyone's attention.

"Now all of you!! Listen to me, good!! We're going to continue climbing without so much as a squeak coming out from your mouths because this mountain is sacred! LET ME REPEAT, SACRED!! I've been warned by many villagers to be careful and we should listened to those wise people for once! Plentiful of disaster had fallen us mortals and what we are seeking up there are not something ordinary. So hold your tongue and pray in your heart that we at least come out of this unscathed! Understood?!!" warned Graeme seriously. He's not taking any chances with their lives with these two fools doing exactly what he feared.

Graeme was a good man, quiet and observant. He was chosen to lead specifically by the Admiral who understood his skill very well. Initially he thought that it will be Castiel's task to find the Omega Prince but was very surprised that it was Gabriel who's given the honor. 

Most of them preferred the humble and kind Admiral Castiel. He would've sent someone to call off the search in this kind of weather but not Gabriel. He's uncaring and only thought of himself. A decidedly bad character to lead an army.

The climb resumed in no time and with his guidance, they managed to reached the second level and there're many more ahead. They did not anticipate the obstacles in front of them.

 

King Michael's castle

 

Castiel stirred in his sleep. His eyes were tight shut and his brows knitted together in a furrow. He was having a nightmare and this time he struggled to get out of it. The Admiral thrashed his body wildly on his bed that he began sweating all over in the process. His mouth opened as if to ask for help...help.."HELPPPPP!!!" he cried out suddenly and the guards came running inside to check on him.

"What happened my Lord?" one of them asked hurriedly as he watched their master gasped for air. His face pale and his curly hair plastered against his forehead due to sweat.

"Get me a drink, now, please!" he commanded and the guard rushed to do his bidding. He gave the silver cup filled with water to the distressed Admiral and turned to look at his friend who shrugged. Their master had been having nightmares and this by far was the worse he had.

"Where's my cloak? I need to get out of here." he panted heavily and got out of bed. He can't will himself to go to sleep after that horrifying dream. 

In it, the beautiful angel was lying dead in his arms, body covered with blood and Castiel was crying his heart out for help.

He thanked the guard and put on his cloak over his bed clothes before heading out to the hallway. The Admiral closed his mouth and muttered endless strings of prayers all the way till morning came.


	11. Chapter 11

Mount Ophir

 

The Prince watched helplessly at his aunt who left him in tears. “Please be safe!” he shouted but Ellen had already disappeared into the wilderness. The rain was relentless and the wind continued to blow stronger. Dean hurried inside the forest to stoke the dying fire that his aunt had conjured up earlier.

He sat slowly and dried his tears as he thought of their fates. He loved his aunt so dearly and wished that she hasn’t gone to the deadly cave. Dean rather die than put her in that haunted crevasse.

Truth was she had been searching for one all over the mountain since they got there four years ago and only now she found it. The cave must be well hidden, he thought. Dean remembered his aunt’s despair and she decided that they try to leave the mountain.

Ellen knew that it was impossible. Every move they made, they felt like they’re being watched but so far no harm came to them since they’ve been very cautious and respectful towards nature that surrounded them. But just when they were about to leave the base, an unseen force pulled them back to the peak in a blink of an eye.

They both had cried because it was obvious that they were the mountain’s prisoners. Ellen was not concern about herself, if she were to remain there forever but her nephew’s life was at stake. And she’s at her wits end trying to figure out how to save the Prince she loved like her own.

Both of them had tried to reach Castiel’s soul through their meditation together, with high hopes that the human would search for them. Some days, they forgo their meals out of desperation. Worse, there’s no way to tell if he received this connection that they’re trying so hard to make.

Dean quickly shook the negative thoughts from his mind. Castiel will find him, he’s so sure of it and then remembered the humans he saw below. They were not the local villagers or travelers because of the uniform that they wore. They looked like soldiers and Dean wondered if it was King Michael’s men.

No man had made it to the mountain successfully, they either gave up or driven away or to their death by nature. The Omega often wondered about the hostility of the mountain he’s on. Frustrated, he cursed himself for welcoming the distraction while his aunt was sacrificing herself to save him.

The Prince then shut his eyes, tucked his feet underneath his thighs and clasped his hand together in supplication. He started the meditation with prayers to the Almighty to protect both him and his aunt throughout the ordeal that’s heading their way.

 

King Michael’s castle

 

Castiel waited patiently for Charlie to appear from the Queen’s bedchamber. The rain was pouring outside and Gabriel was having an audience with the King. The troubled Admiral had been praying that whole morning till he calmed himself down and took a bath.

He decided to confront his dear friend, Charlie about the dream. There was no doubt in his mind that the angel in his dreams and nightmares was someone whom he must’ve known. Castiel hoped that she will tell him everything or he will definitely go crazy.

The red head appeared finally with the other ladies in waiting before she closed the door behind them. They smiled at Castiel, and immediately whispered to each other softly, for the presence of the handsome Admiral often had them flustered.

“Ladies..” he spoke gently and smiled at their blushing faces.

“My Lord,” they greeted in unison and excused themselves in a hurry, giggling all the way. Charlie walked over to her friend and said, ”They’re head over heels in love with you. Has any one of them catch your eyes yet, my dear Castiel?”

Castiel laughed softly at her and shook his head. He led them to the hallway and then to the sheltered courtyard.

He observed the marble statues along the garden path, hoping to see a familiar face on the angels' faces.

“Cas, are you still having those nightmares again?” asked Charlie, her voice full of concern when she saw the dark circles beneath his eyes.

He stopped and then turned slowly to her. “Yes, and if you cared for me my friend, please, please tell me who was that angel in my dream? He died in my arms this time and I can’t ignore this any longer. He needed my help so please, Charlie tell me, who is he?”he implored sadly and Charlie held his hands.

Castiel’s grief broke her heart that she pulled him behind a very huge column away from prying ears.

“I’m going to tell you, but you must promise me that you will not tell Gabriel or anyone. Promise me, Cas!” she whispered urgently and Castiel nodded just as readily.

“I promise, Charlie. Please just tell me who is he?”asked the Admiral impatiently. His heart thumped loud in his ears as he waited for his friend to utter the angel’s name.

“His name is Dean. He’s a Prince from the hidden world that you’re in love with and wanted to marry, Castiel. But after that you got sick and then lost all memories of him and what happened to you before. Everyone warned me and Gabriel to keep this information from you because they believed that you will die if you pursue your heart’s desire, my friend.” Said Charlie carefully and Castiel stared at her with wide eyes.

“Is he the Omega Prince from Mount Ophir that King Michael wanted to marry, Charlie?”


	12. Chapter 12

“I must find him, Charlie! Please tell Gabriel that I have an urgent matter to attend to!” he announced and turned towards the castle after hearing his friend’s confession. His mind busy thinking of what he would tell the King later.

His sovereign’s going to take Dean, the love of his life as his second wife and even though Castiel can’t recall their romance, they’re already betrothed. His heart felt heavy like lead suddenly imagining the heartbreak that his fiancé must have gone through alone all these years. Tears stung his eyes as he tried hard to remember a sliver of memory of his beloved angel.

“CAS!! CAS!! STOP!! Please wait!!…”shouted Charlie, gasping for air.

Charlie’s desperate voice made him stop that he quickly turned to her and ask, “What is it, Charlie? Please, hurry!” he demanded urgently, can’t wait a second longer to be united with the one he loved.

“You can’t go there!! You can’t climb Mount Ophir! It’s dangerous, please! I beg you please, don’t!!” begged Charlie while she held fast his upper arm.

“What?!! Why?! I must go now, please, you’re slowing me down, Charlie!! I must get to him before the King men does. Let go of me, please!” pleaded Castiel, pulling his arm away from her grip.

But when he turned back around, he saw Gabriel stood, blocking his way.

“Where do you think you’re going, Castiel?” asked Gabriel tersely, as he stared down at the fleeing man with his arms folded across his chest.

“I’m going to meet my Prince that I’m going to marry. So please, get out of my way, Gabriel” replied Castiel grimly, glaring at his friend that tried to stop him.

“You’re not going anywhere. The Prince now belonged to our King not you. You’re act of treason should be reported unless you choose to listen to my advice. Forget Dean.” warned Gabriel firmly.

Castiel snorted loudly as he pushed his way past Gabriel who grabbed his shoulder fast, turned him around and knocked him hard on his face. Charlie screamed and the royal guards ran over to see what’s happening.

The hit took Castiel by surprised that he retaliated promptly by punching Gabe’s middle hard with his balled fist. Gabe began to attack him but the guards got a hold on the both of them immediately and dragged them back to the castle. More guards rushed to help subdue the men who could easily escape their clutches. The Admirals were brave, strong men who had fought for their King’s battles countless times.

Castiel yelled at them to release him and Gabriel yelled back telling them not to listen to him.

“I THOUGHT THAT YOU’RE MY FRIEND, GABRIEL!!! YOU KNEW ABOUT DEAN AND YET YOU KEPT IT FROM ME!! HOW DARE YOU?!!” roared Castiel in his deep voice that reverberated through the halls.

Before they were taken to the dungeon below, Gabriel said to him “On the contrary Castiel, I’m the best friend you’ve ever had. You will thank me for this day that I have saved you from death.”

Charlie watched her friends in tears. Her guilt deepened for what she’d done but Castiel has the right to know. She wouldn’t want the same thing to happen to her and she’d seen how Castiel had suffered lately. She can no longer witness the turmoil written all over his face since he got those nightmares.

 So she kept assuring herself that she did the right thing by telling but her mind screamed that she’s only sending him to his death! Charlie cried all the way to her room without caring that the other courtiers stopped and stared at her.

News about the fight reached King Michael’s knowledge and he summoned his trusted guard to get Castiel to meet him in his private chamber.

When Castiel was told about the King’s order, he immediately felt relieved but Gabriel shouted at the guard to release him too.

“The King only asked for Lord Novak.” That’s all the reply he gave and Gabriel cursed strongly at him.

Castiel didn’t even turn to look at his friend when he rushed out of the dungeon to speak to the King.

Queen Ruby was brushing her hair when one of her maid told her about what happened. News of the duelling Admirals spread like wildfire throughout the castle.

“Please send Charlie to me. I want to speak to her personally and leave us alone once she’s here”ordered the Queen quietly.

After the maid left, Ruby pondered to herself and smiled. So, the Prince was Castiel’s lover. Then she got up and laughed. Serve the King and Castiel right for getting into this mess. The Admiral’s adulation towards his King was what made her agreed to be the Queen, a decision she soon regret. Ruby guessed that’s his Karma and Michael’s retribution? Castiel, his favorite, will rebel against him for the Prince that he loved.

The Queen smiled at herself in the mirror for she can’t wait to see the rest of the drama unfold.


	13. Chapter 13

The soldiers who proudly thought that they had climbed at least four challenging levels were horrified to see that they were back to square one at the foot of the mountain.

Bewildered yet furious, the men began to grumble and blaming each other for their misfortune and dire situation.

“Graeme! Let’s just call this whole thing off! Tell that Gabriel he can come get the Prince himself if he insist! I don’t want any part of this madness!!” groused Leland loudly in the pouring rain and Eduard agreed readily despite almost being strangled to death by the bear of a man earlier.

Graeme wanted to protest but Leland’s right. There’s no logical explanation as to how they’re back to where they’ve started after they’ve climbed that far and that long! It’s mystifying and he had a deep respect now for those villagers whose words others often took for granted!

“Yes. Let’s head back. I don’t think we’re welcomed here, my fellow brothers. Grab all your things and get back to our horses. Poor beasts must be totally drenched by now!” ordered Graeme and they all gladly followed his advice.

Castiel hasten his steps, ahead of the King’s personal guard towards the King’s private chamber in the West Wing. His heart beat so fast with anticipation, praying that the monarch would understand, and forget about marrying his Prince, after all he already has a Queen.

But Cas also knew that it’s not going to be easy to convince Michael who’s desperate to produce an heir to his throne. After two years of consummated marriage, Ruby has shown no sign of conceiving and it had disappointed the North King immensely.

He stopped visiting her bedchamber and then the rumours that he's impotent spread fast throughout the region. The culprit who started it was castrated and his testicles were fed to the dogs as punishment.

No one was allowed to give him aid as he laid crying in the middle of the town square, bleeding to death. And it was Castiel who dared to defy his King’s orders when he stepped forward and carried the poor man’s corpse all the way to his old parent’s house.

Michael just watched the Admiral who had just returned from a state visit, went on without a word. His action infuriated the King but at the same time he was glad that the gruesome scene was taken care of quickly because he almost puked in front of his subjects.

And that’s the day that Castiel earned King Michael’s respect and love. Now, he’s about to tell this shocking news to his King and he could feel that things will change between them.

“Enter Castiel. Please sit down and have a drink. You looked like you need it” offered the King kindly with a smile.

Castiel bowed and cleared his throat lightly. If only Gabriel hadn’t interfered, he would’ve been on his way to Mount Ophir right now. “Thank you, Your Grace” he replied quietly and sat opposite his King.

“Now, what’s this disorder that I just heard about that resulted with the bruise on your face, Lord Novak?” asked Michael coolly.

“Your highness, with all due respect, it was Gabriel, he's the one who started it. I was on my way to meet my fiancé and here I wanted to apologize to you, your Grace for what I’m about to say.” said Castiel carefully, his worried blue eyes couldn’t meet the monarch’s icy grey not out of fear but respect.

“Go on, Castiel. You know you can drop all formalities when we’re alone. Tell me.” Urged the King as he leaned back in his seat and folded his arms across his chest.

Castiel sipped the wine and looked at Michael’s poker face. “My fiancé is the Prince that you wanted to marry and I just found out about him today from Charlotte. Please accept my apology for this recent knowledge, your Grace.”

The King grinned and Castiel was taken aback by his attitude. He had quite expected that the King will blow up and throw him back into the dungeons for his deadly confession but the man had remained calm.

“Thank you for your honesty, Castiel. Never before have I met someone like you in my life. Your loyalty and kindness had made me rethink my own shortcomings. You’ll make a great King if you’re born of blue blood.” Praised the King and Castiel felt like he should repeat what he just said. Had the King missed the important words he’d mentioned? or deliberately taking his time to settle this tangled matter. But Castiel has no time, he wanted to run to his lover as fast as he can.

“Thank you, your Grace” was all he said and the King began speaking again, sadly.

“Do you know why I wanted the Omega Prince badly, Castiel?” he asked softly.

Castiel nodded weakly for he already knew the answer. Dean could give Michael lots of children at once easily because that’s what he was made of.

“My wife’s barren and we need an heir to continue this legacy, Castiel. I don’t have any siblings and a thousand years heritage will end just like that. When I heard about the Omega Prince, my heart was filled with so much hope and love that I could hardly contain myself. I believe that he’ll be a perfect wife for me and the Queen had given her consent. And since you’re telling me this, may I have your consent too, to do a greater good for this realm? Will you sacrifice your love for the Prince for your King and the people who loved you so dearly, Castiel?”


	14. Chapter 14

Michael’s words had Castiel choked with grief, unable to speak. The King saw his turmoil and quickly lent a comforting hand on the Admiral’s shoulder.

“I promise that I will treat him right, Castiel. Do not despair.” His assuring words did nothing for Castiel’s broken heart as he fought hard to keep his tears at bay.

How could he turn down his Majesty’s request when his sacrifice would certainly bring happiness and stability to the realm? The Kingdom that has given them plenty opportunities and security that those people from the neighboring countries could only dreamed of? He tried telling himself that it's the right decision, that it was his duty as the King's subject to adhere.

Castiel’s heart wrenched as he uttered the words that the King wanted to hear.

“The realm’s more important than my heart’s longing, my Lord” he whispered and willed the tears from falling. The King thanked and dismissed him immediately when he saw the brave Admiral trying his best not to fall apart.

 Castiel retreated to his bedchamber in haste and slammed the doors shut, startling his guards. He paced the floor agitatedly, with tears now fell freely down his face. He thought of ways to get to Dean and tell him what happened. He’d rather be the one to give the heartbreaking news, not Gabriel. Castiel will beg for his forgiveness for forsaking their love.  

Anguished and guilt consumed his entire being that he began choking hard on his sobs. The images of Dean assaulted his mind over and over that he finally dropped down to his knees, mourning their fates on the cold hard floor.  

The Queen listened to her distraught young maid and said, “Save your tears, Charlotte for they won’t solve any problems. I’ve learned the hard way myself. My husband, the King had made a deal with the Devil from the netherworld and the fools didn’t know that I was aware of their cruel intentions. Each wanted to take over both worlds and be the ruler that the other feared. The elusive Omega was their pawn. The Prince will be forced to part some of his special powers with his union with my husband and it will eventually cost him his life. My husband has two ambitions, Charlotte. One is the ultimate power, and two, an heir from the supernatural being. The God Crowley on the other hand had plans for the unfortunate Prince to kill the King. See how greed affects men and Gods alike, Charlotte?”

Charlie looked at her as if for the first time in her life. The information shared by her Queen blew her mind away and she really wanted to know how she knew! Because the King never shared anything with his wife!

Queen Ruby beckoned her to come closer. She then whispered in the curious maid’s ear. Charlie’s blue eyes widened and her mouth gaped as she stared at the beautiful Queen.

“I trust that you will keep this a secret, Charlotte.”

 

Castiel who had cried his heart out fell asleep on the ground and shortly after, he had a nightmare. But this time, it wasn’t the Prince but a very old woman who lured him into a forest. She chanted a poem as they walked together into the darkness.

“Start a fire and let it burn.”

 “You shall glance but never once turn.”

“For the path is yours make no mistake.”

“The purest of your heart was all it takes.”

 

The prophetic illusion brought Castiel to consciousness that he sat upright on the ground, gasping for air. He recalled the old woman's words in his dream and tried to understand what it meant though he knew it had something to do with his Prince but who was she?

The Admiral looked out his window and the rain has finally let up. It was getting really dark outside for the moon refused to shine after the pouring rain. He then turned to his wardrobe and grabbed whatever things he needed for the overnight journey.

He needed to see and tell the Prince what happened, even if it’s the last thing that he’ll ever do.


	15. Chapter 15

“Follow him” instructed the King and Gabriel nodded towards his men to begin their journey.

King Michael knew that the only way to capture the Prince was through his lover Castiel. He can’t hide his joy when the Admiral confessed about his relationship with the enchanted Prince. Castiel didn’t realize that he has helped opened the doors to heaven for him.

Earlier, he was extremely disappointed with Gabriel for making his men performed the task that was specifically assigned to him. That’s why he left the Admiral in the dungeon longer till he released him a moment ago to track Castiel. The King then turned to towards the courtyard and looked down the well. He threw the potion into the murky water till it cleared in the pale moonlight.

As usual he saw his own reflection and then the water rippled. Crowley’s irritated face appeared.

“Michael. This had better be good or I will curse you for summoning me this late! I have other things that needed my attention too, human!” barked the irate God.

“You’re too temperamental Crowley, it’s not a wonder why you were prohibited from entering this region,” mocked the King, readily.

The water in the well splashed hard signalling the God’s anger and Michael hurriedly apologized.

“Say your piece Michael or I will dry that well of yours” warned Crowley impatiently.

“It’s about the Prince. His lover was Castiel, my Admiral, who's headed to Mount Ophir as we speak. I have my other Admiral and his men followed him. I need your assistance, Crowley, if you could help shield them from Castiel’s view for they are going to capture the Prince for me by tonight. I can’t wait much longer.” Confessed the King, truthfully.

Crowley laughed and said,”You humans and your endless lust. Very well, consider it done but don’t forget our deal, Michael or all these will fall flat on your face if you ever betray me”

Michael nodded in understanding and Crowley was gone. The water calmed almost immediately.

He thought about the deal with the God or the Devil probably and shuddered. The long anticipated war between his Gods and Crowley was inevitable, with or without his involvement. But who was he fooling? His Gods were more powerful than the island God, of course Michael will choose his in the end!

Though they were a force to be reckon with, none of them would gift him the supernatural power that he longed for. They said that he was just a mere human even if he’s the King and should rule his realm in his human ways.

What a load of shit! He can’t wait to marry his Prince and usurped all the magic powers that he possessed! Then show the arrogant shitheads above the new and improved King Michael!

The King stormed off the courtyard with angry thoughts. He hoped that Gabriel and his men come back with his Omega prince or he won’t hesitate to send them to the gallows. Their lives held no meaning if they can’t serve their King right!

Dean had been meditating since that afternoon after his aunt left. He had tried to reach out to her but failed to make any connections. He tried reaching for Castiel too but nothing came to view. The acute loneliness overwhelmed him that he broke down in tears. The Prince allowed himself to cry for a good while before meditating again.

That’s when he heard his name being called again and again. He remembered what his aunt Ellen had said. There will be distractions when one meditate alone and to be sure that they were real and not evil. The thought scared the Omega that his body shook in terror as the voice got louder.

He resumed his posture and cleared his mind. The air around him got colder and colder despite the crackling fire before him.

To the spirits he chanted,

“Make haste oh unseen forces and let me be”

“For I am not the enemy that you seek”

 

To the Maker in heavens he prayed,

“I held this prayer for the Almighty high above”

“Please protect me and the aunt that I loved”

 

On and on he began to recite all the incantations that his aunt taught him in their language. And after a while, the warmth returned and the fire light swayed gently as if they too were praying along with him.

In the cave, hundreds of feet below him, Ellen was tested with so many difficulties that she almost gave up in tears. But constant thoughts of saving her nephew, toughened her stance and steeled her determination that by the end of her meditation, she had aged considerably beyond recognition.


	16. Chapter 16

Hidden Kingdom

 

King John paced the floor as he listened to his Alpha son begging to be sent to the mountain. Mary too had been pleading continuously for her husband to give him permission.

“Dean needs our help father and I worry that it might be too late! Crowley’s away and it’s the best time for me to disappear for a little while. Let me be with him, he’ll feel calmer with me there, father please!” implored Sam relentlessly.

John rubbed his face anxiously and turned towards his family. “Alright but you must promise to come back as soon as I summoned for you, Sam. I can’t afford to lose you too” the King finally relented.

He loved his children dearly and wished that he’s strong enough to fight Crowley, the kind God who turned vengeful because of a human’s folly.

Sam rushed to embrace his father and Mary joined him too. Prayers and well wishers were given to the brave young man who was ready to leave their realm for the other world.

“Please send him my love and kisses, Samuel. Tell him that I have been praying everyday that he’ll come home soon to us and that I missed him so much!” cried Mary and John held her tight.

“I will mother. Please take good care of yourselves too. I love you both so much. Crowley can never take this away from us, remember that.” reminded Sam as he kissed his loving parents goodbye.

 

The North Kingdom

 

Castiel raced his horse expertly through the dense forest. He must get to Dean fast before the King’s men make their way to the sacred mountain at sunrise.

Not too far behind him, Admiral Gabriel and few of his army followed suit. Castiel wasn’t aware of their pursuit because of Crowley’s spell that protected them from his knowledge. The deeper he got into the woods heading towards the foot of the mountain, the more treacherous the terrain he encountered.

The eerie sound of wilderness hounded his senses as he tried to navigate his way in the pitch darkness. All the way, he cited the words that the old woman in his dream said. He knew that it’s a clue or a guide for him to reach the peak and his heart thundered in anticipation of what awaits him later. Will the Prince show himself to him? He, the unworthy human being?

Will Dean remember him if they found each other? Or has he also lost all memories of them together? The thought saddened the Admiral immensely that he howled into the night and then quickly pulled himself together. Amazed that he allowed the love in his heart affected his mind such, where before he was strong in keeping his emotions in check even in the faces of death.

He then sped off and soon enough they reached the base of Mount Ophir. The sound of water rushing through the creek greeted him and he noticed the creatures of the night skittered away when they heard the neighs his horse made. Castiel tied the beast to a large tree and patted it gently before removing the torch from the saddle.

There was only darkness before him as he knelt on the ground. It will be his first time climbing the mountain and he remembered well what his parents told him. They had warned him to stay away but if he’s destined to be there one day, made sure that he never failed to ask permission from its guardians. Castiel recalled the words in his dream and lit the torch before placing it upright next to him on the ground.  He then clasped his hands together in supplication and prayed.

 

_Oh Lord in heavens please watch over me_

_For I will surrender myself at your mercy_

_However high is the trunk of the betel nut tree_

_Higher still the smoke from it's fire!_

_However high is Mount Ophir_

_Higher still my wish and desire!_

_Oh Protector of this mountain_

_Let me through your forbidden path_

_I pray that you ensure my return_

_And save me from your wrath!_

 

Suddenly, the flame of his torch burst and it blazed three times higher that it lit his surroundings instantly. But strangely enough, only one of the paths was most visible to him, an obvious sign that he should take.

The Admiral thanked the Guardians and began trekking.

Gabriel and his men watched the phenomenon in awe and quickly trailed him from behind.

Castiel stayed focus, the words from the old woman still rang in his ears. Do not glance, not even once. Don’t let your curiosity gets the better of you, that's what she had meant. It was an insanely difficult task but the Admiral successfully detached himself from his current state of mind and let his physique led the way.

Gabriel warned the rest of his men to be quiet for he believed that it’s magic that helped all of them including Castiel with their journey. This unearthly experience held his interest and he can’t wait now to see the Prince, whom he was sure to be responsible for this.

But little did they all know that a spirit had been watching them and it was Ellen’s. Her being was still in the cave meditating and overcoming the obstacles at the same time.

Dean’s meditation however, contrasted with his aunt’s. Hers consumed with darkness and danger whilst his was filled with joy and lightheartedness that it reflected on his expression. The serenity he exuded, lured the tiny creatures out of their hidings and surrounded him.

He could hear faint voices sang sweetly among the trees and knew even with his eyes closed that they were the guardians of the mountain, making themselves known. But he continued meditating until a familiar gentle voice spoke his name.

Dean let his subconscious mind decide if it was an illusion or was it a reality because after the whole time he was there, with all the challenges he faced, he really wished that this one was worth his attention.

So he ceased his meditation and saw his beloved brother sat before him with tears in his eyes. 

 


	17. Chapter 17

“Sam!!” cried Dean as he leapt forward into his brother’s opened arms. They hugged and kissed each other’s faces repeatedly, tears fell as they let go of their emotions, whispered loving words amidst the laughter and tears.

“I missed you so much!!” he confessed to Sam who continued to hold him tight, unwilling to let go. It’s like a dream that finally came true for the brothers who had loved each other so dearly.

Sam let him cry on his shoulder, being an Omega, Dean’s naturally more delicate and emotional with his feelings.

“I missed you so much too, Dean! I’ve waited so long for this moment and I swear I will never leave!” pledged the young Alpha earnestly and pressed a loving kiss on Dean’s temple.

It was at that moment when he realized that Dean’s alone and their aunt was nowhere near.

Sam lifted Dean’s tear streaked face gently and asked, ”Where’s aunt, Dean?”

Dean can’t help his tears when he told the Alpha that their aunt’s meditating in the cave a few hundred feet below.

“How long has she been gone?” asked Sam careful enough not to display his fear for Dean’s sake.

“Since early afternoon. She insisted to go even when she knew that it’s deadly! Is there a way that we could find her and bring her back here, Sammy? I don’t know where it’s located because she went off without telling me. I knew she’s afraid that I might follow her there!” lamented Dean sadly and Sam nodded.

“I can try reach out to her spirit, Dean” said the Alpha and Dean told him that he’s been trying to do the same but still received nothing from their beloved aunt.

Sam sighed and told Dean to stay while he go looked for their aunt.

“NO! Don’t leave me Sam!! I’ll come with you!!” implored the Omega but Sam insisted that he should stay at the peak because it’s safer.

“Please, Sammy! I don’t want to be alone!! Please..!!” begged Dean in tears. Sam was torn because if they went and found the cave, Sam has to make him wait outside which was dangerous because Dean can’t enter because he’s an Omega. The cave spirits will mistake him for a sacrifice. But he can’t leave his aunt there either because she might need help.

So he held Dean close and whispered in his ear. “I won’t leave you. This is my promise to you. Let me find aunt and bring her back. I love you, Dean.” And with that, Sam vanished into thin air. Dean’s harrowing cries echoed through the dark forest.

 

Castiel had climbed almost halfway to the mountain top. Not once he allowed the obstacles got to him and the constant ‘disturbance’ that tend to break his resolve had long left him alone. It was at the peak of the mountain when he saw the spirit of an old woman appeared before him.

“Castiel..” she said in a haunting voice that will spook a weak human instantly and the Admiral was anything but. Those ghastly battles he fought had strengthened him inside and out that facing with this apparition now seemed normal to him.

“May I know who you are?” he asked kindly for respect must be shown to every being that inhabited the sacred mountain.

The spirit moved closer and the Admiral didn’t even flinch but unknown to him, his comrades who followed especially Gabriel almost flee from the scene.

“I am the Prince’s aunt. You are almost there, Castiel. I can’t guide you anymore for my time is near. Beware of the unseen enemies. Please take care of my nephew, loved him like I do.”

And then she vanished and Castiel searched for her frantically in the darkness. Their brief encounter saddened him that he mourned her demise. Once he pulled himself together, he continued the climb and knew from the cooler atmosphere that the peak was almost within his reach.

Dean had been crying so long since Sam left that the little furry animals surrounded him quietly. The Prince’s tears subsided when he realized what they were doing. They were soothing him with their harmless presence that he reached out to pet one of the gray bunnies and said sadly.

“Would you send your friends to comfort my aunt too? She’s all alone in that cave and my brother’s risking his life in the wilderness. I wished for them to be safe. I wanted to take their places for I am the reason behind this predicament.”

 

“Dean…”

The Prince jumped upon hearing his name that he hastily turned to look behind him.

He thought he was dreaming when he saw his fiance staring back at him.


	18. Chapter 18

The Prince just realized that in his bereavement, he had unknowingly made himself visible.

“Dean…” uttered Castiel, in a broken voice, unable to contain his sadness any longer. The familiar scent of the Prince invaded his senses, his sweet face invoked their precious memories together. Them, falling in love, their first kiss, his proposal and his promise!

“Cas…”whispered Dean faintly, unbelieving at what he’d just seen. The sight of his beloved had him felt like he had just died and gone to heaven. His emotions ran high that he can’t help but cried out,”Castiel....!”

“Dean…!!”called Castiel again as he approached his lover fast with his arms opened wide. His blue eyes filled with unbridled tears with this heartbreaking reunion that affected his entire being.

In happy tears, Dean let himself fall into his fiance’s warm embrace. Castiel held him tight, scented his neck lovingly and whispered soothing words in his ear that had the Prince cried harder.

“I thought you’re dead!” Dean bawled on the Admiral’s strong shoulder that the latter pulled away roughly and held his distraught face,”No, my love! I’m here! I love you!” Castiel then kissed him.

All the years that they spent apart, all the pent up emotions and lost memories now compensated with passionate kisses that swelled their hearts.

They tasted the other’s tears and it only made them yearned for more. The Prince surrendered himself wholly to his lover who held on to him possessively, unwilling to stop the intimacy. And it was then that Dean saw with his hazy eyes that Gabriel and his men were watching them.

The knowing smirk on Gabriel’s face had Dean pulled away suddenly and whispered close to his fiance’s ear.

“Cas…” he muttered urgently but Castiel was too far gone now to detect the fear in Dean’s voice.

“Cas…are they your men?” asked the Prince again a little louder this time and it finally got Castiel’s attention.

He pulled away and turned to look at Dean then where he was looking.

At first he saw nothing and then Dean cast a spell that broke theirs. There stood Gabriel and four of his men behind him.

“I knew you were a traitor. You’re just too good to be true, eh Castiel?” mocked the Admiral with a loud snort and his men laughed at his remarks.

“Why are you here Gabriel?!” asked Castiel in disbelief. How could he not know that they’re following him!

Dean who could read his mind provided him with the answer. He said that they were obscured by his God, Crowley.

“What do you mean, Dean? What did your God have anything to do with this?” he asked urgently.

Castiel was shocked that he let go of his hold on the Prince and advanced fast towards Gabriel. Dean didn’t have the answer though his fiancé figured out fast enough by himself.

“Did the King sent you here?!!” he shouted and Gabriel only laughed at him.

“And here you thought that you’re his favourite? How delusional can you get, Castiel! He didn’t trust you so he ordered me to take the Omega back to his castle instead. Oh wait till he hears about this little show of yours with his future wife!” exclaimed the Admiral and the rest continued to laugh at his words.

“Over my dead body, Gabriel!” challenged Castiel as he removed his dagger and pointed it at his enemy.

Gabriel huffed and pulled out his weapon too.

“You know? I’ve waited so long for this, my friend” said Gabriel as he moved to strike.

Castiel managed to avoid the intrusion in time and thus begun the fights between the old friends.

“Hid yourself Dean!” shouted Castiel between the attacks but it was a little too late when one of Gabriel’s man threw the charmed burning incensed at Dean and rendered him unconscious. Horrified by what he’d seen, Castiel turned to attend to his lover but Gabriel and two other men took his attention away by striking him harder. Castiel was torn between running to Dean and fighting his relentless enemies.

Castiel yelled at the men who grabbed his listless fiancé and ran into the forest. With the distraction, Gabriel leapt forward and plunged his dagger down onto Cas’ shoulder, while his accomplice sliced the back of his knees with his sword. Castiel fell onto the ground, howling in pain while clutching onto his wound.

Gabriel moved forward and pulled the bloodied dagger from his injured shoulder.

“The Kingdom only needs one Admiral, Castiel and that would be me. So, no hard feelings.”

He then lifted the sharp weapon, ready to strike his opponent for the last time.


	19. Chapter 19

Sudden, clasps of thunder boomed across the sky followed by strong blustery winds that startled and knocked both the Admirals from their stance. The bloodied dagger fell out of Gabriel’s hands that he struggled against the storm to retrieve it. A ferocious whirlwind swept him and lifted him up in the air before throwing him off the mountain!

Castiel shook with terror knowing that it’s his turn next to suffer the wrath of the guardians that he hurriedly bowed his head to pray. Tears seeped from his closed eyelids as he waited for his death but almost immediately the howling wind stopped, replaced by the gentle sound of pouring rain. He broke down and cried knowing that he was spared from the disaster but knew that death still awaits,  for his blood wouldn’t stop flowing.

Soon, his breathing slowed and his motionless body surrounded by the guardians of the mountains who had witnessed his pure act of bravery and benevolence.

“Castiel….” Their sweet voices called out to his soul in unison that they warmed his heart instantly.

Like magic, his body stirred at the impact and when he slowly opened his eyes, all he saw were the blurred vision of willowy white shadows before him.

“The Gods have made you immortal Castiel and we all welcome you to our world” said the sweet voices and then vanished.

He felt like it was all a dream, unable to comprehend what just happened. Slowly, he pushed himself up and immediately caught by surprise when he could do it with such ease. No pain whatsoever, for all the wounds on his body had disappeared.

The fact that he felt stronger, astound him and when he walked, his steps seemed lighter as if he’s walking on air. His sights and his hearings picked on things that he never thought possible. The animals talking to each other, the trees swayed happily in the still of the night while shielding the shy guardians and the stars twinkled much brighter than he’d ever seen them before.

Overcome with gratitude, he dropped to his knees and thanked the Gods and swore that he will never misuse his gifts.

Castiel then picked up his dagger and ran towards the forest to look for Dean. He’s amazed at his own speed that within a short time, he was already halfway down the mountain.

In the cave, Sam was holding his aged and frail aunt. When he first found her, he was taken completely by surprise for he almost didn’t recognize her if she has not spoken.

Ellen had told him death was her final obstacle because it’s the only way to get Castiel to save Dean and her last meditation had shown her what happened to her Omega nephew.

“Castiel’s an immortal now, Sam. He’s pursuing his fiancé, your brother. Go after him, help him for the mortals are taking Dean away to a far worse enemy than the King!” confessed Ellen weakly before she closed her eyes for the last time. She didn’t get to tell Sam who the enemy was.

Sam cried and hugged her close, promise her that he’ll find Castiel and Dean. He left his aunt with a heavy heart for he knew that was the last time they’ll ever see each other. His aunt Ellen had sacrificed herself for Dean and Sam wouldn’t let her down.

She had found Castiel so that he can marry his brother thus break his curse from that evil God Crowley.

Castiel’s an immortal now, so it will be easier to detect him. So the Alpha called out to his soul as he sped off into the wilderness.

Castiel could hear his name called but it’s from his deep in his heart. He came to a halt and looked around, suddenly before him, stood a beautiful and tall young man with longish hair. Recognition came to him immediately as he said,”Samuel?!”

“Castiel!!” Sam rushed forward to embrace his old friend. Though they knew each other only for a less than a day years ago, nothing could stop their happiness and relief at the unexpected reunion. Sam apologized for being the reason for his lost memory and Castiel dismissed it because the Alpha had saved his life.

“You wouldn’t have known Sam. Things happened for a reason and I am just so glad to see you again and we both now can save Dean! They’re taking him to the castle, Sam. King Michael’s going to marry my fiancé and absorbed all the magical powers in him eventually. He and your God Crowley are in this evil scheme together! Crowley planned to take over the Kingdom and Michael planned to take over both worlds! They are actually waging war with each other without the other’s knowledge!” expressed Castiel as they moved fast together towards the base of the mountain.

“But my aunt Ellen just told me that Dean will be taken to a much worse enemy, not your King, Castiel! Do you have any idea who it was? My aunt died before she could tell me who!” exclaimed Sam in a hurry.

Castiel was dumbfounded. Who would've double crossed the King? Gabriel was dead and the men had took Dean away without further instructions from their leader.

“I have no slightest idea, Sam. Let’s just chase after those humans who took Dean before they got him to whomever that commanded them!”

Samuel nodded in agreement and together they sped through the jungle and caught up with the mortals.

But just when Castiel’s about to reach for Dean, he disappeared into thin air followed by an eerie female laughter that echoed through the forest.  

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thunder, lightning, rainy nights since I wrote this story..hmm
> 
> ...what's up...?

Charlie was in a panic when she found out that Castiel had gone to Mount Ophir in search of his fiancé and Gabriel was sent to track him down at the King’s behest. She had just recovered from an initial shock that her Queen was half God and held some powers of her own. No one knew that her real father was Crowley, even the God, himself. The Queen had told her that she would be retreating somewhere until after the King’s wedding to the Omega Prince. Charlie had felt sorry for her and wished her safe journey. Little did she know about the ultimate revenge that’s about to take place.

 

Queen Rubina

Long ago, when a young immortal named Crowley was appointed the new God of the Hidden Kingdom, he changed so many of the old rules and one of them was to allow the intermarriage between mortals and immortals. This was because he, himself had fallen in love with a mortal beauty and her feelings towards him was mutual. His ways was frowned upon by the ancient Gods who then banned him from ever leaving the hidden Kingdom and also shortened their life span.

The new God wasn’t at all perturbed and wanted to prove to them that he was right. Humans and immortals had been living in harmony in his island and marriage between these worlds was inevitable. So much in love, that they met at every opportunity and he finally proposed to her on a bright sunny day and she readily accepted. Promised him that she’ll come back soon after telling her parents the good news.

Even when Crowley was busy with his Godly duties, he waited patiently for his lover. Trusted that she would keep her promise to him but the news he received instead broke his heart into a million pieces. Her parents had married her off to a knight named Lucifer who later became the King of the West. They refused to lose their only daughter to the unseen world and she had no choice but to forsake Crowley’s love. Unbeknownst to her, she was already pregnant with the God’s child.

She died giving birth to Ruby after she confessed the truth to her mortal husband. Lucifer was furious and wanted to give her back to the God but her existence had brought him so much good luck that he changed his mind. Ruby will never know who her real father was. In a short period of time, Lucifer was promoted to the highest rank and became his King’s most trusted man that when the monarch died without an heir, he was the obvious choice to rule the West region next.

And as Ruby grew older, her alabaster skin became more translucent and her dark brown eyes turned the colour of crystallized amber. News of her beauty were widely spread and she attracted many including King Michael of the North. Now, King Michael was her father’s worst enemy. Both wanted to attack and rule the other’s Kingdom. At first, Ruby showed no sign of interest whatsoever in her suitor until Castiel was sent to speak to her on the King’s behalf.

She was immediately taken by the Admiral’s sincerity and kindness for he had spoken highly of his King that made her believed that she should accept his proposal. Lucifer was furious but he had no other choice because a renewed alliance was still much better than an impending war with his neighbour. King Michael’s reign became stronger after the union and he was much favoured by the ancient Gods. They warned him however to stay away from Mount Ophir, the sacred place where they reside. With Ruby’s constant reminder, he abided until the news of the Omega Prince reached his ears.

Michael’s marriage to Ruby was very happy at first till she failed to produce an heir. She had loved her husband immensely but the King slowly turned bitter with their situation. The horrible rumours that he’s impotent, unable to impregnate such a beauty angered him. Ruby pleaded her husband to ignore those unkind words and reminded him of his relentless pursuits for her love and that Castiel had promised that his King was a patient man. The King indeed was until he heard of the Omega Prince. He didn’t share his yearnings with her until she found out from Charlotte who told her that the King confided in Castiel about his intention in marrying the supernatural Prince.

The Queen’s heart broke for the second time as she thought of how she had suffered all her life. She had brought luck to her father and her husband but not herself. It’s time for revenge. Her love for Michael turned to hatred and seeing that she has nothing left to lose, she decided to take matters in her own hand. Her magical powers, that she painstakingly hid from her father, and then later her husband so that they would love her just for her, now had to be used. So she had disguised herself as one of the King’s men and followed the Admiral Gabriel.  

Her brilliant plan almost failed when the rest were caught by the immortals that she had no choice but to kill them and then vanished with the Prince right before Castiel got a hold of him.

The Queen stared at the beautiful and unconscious Omega that swayed her husband’s attention from her. She learned about his betrothed and also his curse of death from Crowley, if he failed to marry either the King or his lover, Castiel in the next full moon.

No one gets a happy ending as she didn’t get hers. She walked away and stared at the reflection on the mirror.

“Aunt Ellen?”


	21. Chapter 21

“Dean! Oh I’m so glad you’re alright, sweetie!” exclaimed ‘Ellen’ as she rushed forward to the Prince.

“Aunt! I’m so glad to see you too! But where’s Sam? Where’s Castiel?!! Where are we?!!” asked Dean bewildered, his curious eyes searched the strange room they’re in. Last thing he remembered was he was at the peak of the mountain and Castiel was about to fight with the King’s men.

‘Ellen’ knelt before him and said in her saddest voice,”Castiel’s dead, Dean. I brought him to you but the King’s men followed him and killed him.

“NO!! NO!! He couldn’t be!! You wouldn’t know that!! Let’s go back to the mountain Aunt! He might be injured and needed help!!” cried Dean as he pushed himself up, raring to go but ‘Ellen’ stopped him.

“Dean!! Castiel’s dead! I went back up there after I rescued you from the men! I killed all of them, son!” She then cried and Dean can't help but cried too as she hugged his trembling body tight.

She spoke emotionally between the tears. “He died at the King’s order, Dean! You should avenge him! Kill the King! I will help you, my Prince!”

The Prince was completely distraught. After all the years, yearning for his lover and just when they found each other, he’s dead! Dean broke down as regret filled his entire being for his failure to protect and hid Castiel instead of letting him fight the men! ‘Ellen’ took the opportunity to grab him fast and stared into his wet eyes.

“Listen to me! We have not much time left! Let’s go to the castle and finish the bastard off before others come to his aid! Castiel shouldn't die in vain, Dean!” urged ‘Ellen’ urgently and Dean hastily nodded.

Castiel’s murder consumed him totally that he had forgotten to ask about his brother. ‘Ellen’ wondered who this Sam was but she made sure to keep the Prince mind with occupied with revenge. They arrived at the castle in a blink of an eye. King Michael was talking to one of his men who told him the bad news of his fallen men.

“THEN WHERE IS THE PRINCE NOW?!!” shouted the King as he hit the messenger hard with his fist. The poor man stumbled backwards with fear. No one wanted to mess with an incensed King Michael. His punishments were worse than the mistakes made!

Dean was about to advance on them when ‘Ellen’ pulled him away. “Not, now. Wait till he’s alone.”

Frustrated, the Prince gave a curt nod and went back to their hiding place in the empty hallway.

“Why are we still visible, aunt?”asked Dean and ‘Ellen’ shook her head in despair, saying that she didn’t know.

“It didn’t matter anymore. I wanted him to see my face when I killed him.” ‘Ellen’ smiled to herself because that’s exactly how she wanted it to be.

The Prince knew that he’s too, dying anyway and to avenge his beloved Castiel was just the right thing to do.

The King retreated to the courtyard after sending the messenger away for more news of the missing Omega Prince.

Both Sam and Castiel arrived at the castle, invisible to the human eyes. They tried reaching out for Dean’s soul but failed. There was a distinguishable hindrance that pushed their efforts away. The friends came to a conclusion that Crowley must’ve a hand in this, for no human could interfere with magic such as this.

“Let’s separate ways, I’ll enter the front gates and you’ll from the back.” Suggested Castiel who knew the castle layout very well. The back gates will be easier for the young Alpha to navigate and they went on their way, promised to reach out to each other if there’s trouble.

The King stared at into the well and waited for the water to clear after throwing the potion but it remained murky. He hated to think that Crowley was ignoring him at this time of need and he needed the Prince badly! His wife, Ruby had took off without his permission but he couldn’t care less what happened to her. Let her sulked all she wanted, as long as he got his Omega.

“CROWLEY!!” he roared into the deep well and suddenly, the God appeared. He looked crossed as he glared back at the anxious King.

“What do you want?” growled the God, dangerously low that it raised the hairs on Michael’s neck though he tried to hide his fear.

“My men were dead and the Prince was gone! No one knew where he was, Crowley and I need your help!” shouted the King.

“You’re the most hopeless King I’ve ever knew, Michael and I’m beginning to regret knowing you. Your dear Prince is right behind you and you’re going to die in his hands.” With that Crowley’s image disappeared from the water and with great apprehension, Michael turned around slowly.

And the last thing the King saw was his prized Omega shoving the dagger right through his heart and the contented smile of his Queen as he fell to the ground.


	22. Chapter 22

Dean watched as the King dropped to the ground and then turned to his aunt.

She smiled at him and said,“You did good, Dean but it’s time for me to leave this place for the Gods are now at war and they’re coming for you.”

“What do you mean they’re coming for me?! Where are you going?!” asked the Prince in a hurry.

“You’ve killed the King, Dean, he belonged to the Gods and you shall be punished.” Said ‘Ellen’ who then transformed herself into the Queen. The Prince was totally stunned. He was tricked into believing that he was with his aunt all this time.

“Thank you for opening the doors for me, Rubina. It’s good to know that you took after me and not a disappointment like your mother.”

Dean’s head turned so fast when he heard the familiar voice. It was his God Crowley and next to him was his father!

“FATHER!!!” Dean shouted and the King rushed towards his son but Crowley froze his movement. Dean watched them in confusion, trying to grasp the current situation. The night sky above them now rapidly filled with tumultuous, dark, ragged clouds which resulted with the strongest wind that threatened to blow away everything and everyone below.

Crowley and Ruby continued laughing, unconcerned with the storm that’s coming towards them. It’s as if they were anticipating for this moment to happen, to his horror.

“Father??!! Please, what’s going on?!!” Dean called out again nervously. He felt safe with his Alpha father there but yet he knew that they were all in danger. Crowley, who still has his hold on the King replied on his behalf.

“Look up to heavens my dear boy. The Gods are coming for us. Fight them and I shall set you free! Disobey me and you will be back to Mount Ophir to die!” threatened Crowley when suddenly a huge flash of forked lightning tore across the sky followed by loud booming thunder.

“DON’T INVOLVE MY SON IN THIS CROWLEY!! YOU’VE GOT ME!!” roared the incensed King John above the howling winds.

“DEAN!!!” The Prince turned when he heard his name being called and his heart almost stopped when he saw his fiancé along with his brother, Sam rushing towards him.

“CASTIEL!!! SAM!!” he shouted with relief but yet again that Crowley rooted all of them to a spot with his unseen power. He really should thanked his daughter for this possibility. Maybe she could reign the small island next!

“WELL, LOOK AT WHAT WE HAVE HERE! MORE REINFORCEMENTS!!” announced Crowley in amazement.

“WE ARE NOT FIGHTING THE GODS, CROWLEY!! YOU AND MICHAEL HAD BROUGHT THIS UPON YOURSELVES!! WE’RE LEAVING THIS PLACE!!” shouted Castiel and Sam urged his father to follow them but the King told him he had no choice for he had agree with a condition that his family will be spared.

Sam and Dean cried, begging his father to change his mind but the King only shook his head in defeat. He was the King, anointed by the God Crowley and that’s where his loyalty lies.

“RELEASE CASTIEL AND MY SONS, CROWLEY!! OR I WILL ABANDON YOU TOO!!” warned the King and immediately Crowley let go of his invisible restrains on them.

The God, Ruby and John were ready to meet the Gods above when Castiel shouted at Crowley to free Dean from his curse.

Crowley sneered at him and said,”ONLY IF YOU CAN FIND HIM FIRST!”

Castiel looked on in horror when Dean, Crowley, Ruby and John all vanished at the same time!

“CROWLEY!!!” he yelled into the night sky. The raging sky above them was unbelievable. The growls of thunder and flashes of lightning kept going relentlessly and then the sudden pour of heavy rain finally descended the earth.

“WE’LL FIND MY BROTHER CASTIEL! I THINK I KNOW WHERE CROWLEY SENT HIM!!” shouted Sam in the harsh rain.

“WHERE?!!” asked Castiel.

“MOUNT OPHIR!”

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

Charlie who locked herself in her room now rushed out to leave the castle. They were told to stay indoors by the few guards that were left. News about the demise of their King Michael and his traitorous wife was wide spread in the castle. Since there were no more knights to protect them, Charlie decided to brave herself and searched for Castiel with high hopes that her friend’s still alive.

The constant clasped of thunder made her jumped and she shivered in the cold wind, running to the other side of the building where the Admiral resided. She was soaking wet by the time she reached but there was no one there. The hall was hauntingly quiet as if it’s been abandoned years ago.

She knew she can’t stay there in the castle, not knowing what kind of fate awaits her so she ran inside Castiel’s room and grabbed his cloak.

The servant then made her way to Mount Ophir in the pouring rain where she believed Castiel would be.

Sam and Castiel reached the foot of the mountain in no time with the supernatural gifts that they possessed but they were forbidden to enter any further.

The sweet voices of the guardians that spoke to Castiel before now harrowed as they gave him the reason why.

“The Gods had punished the Prince for what he had done, Castiel. He will stay at the peak till his time his up. Leave, for this mountain is now cursed along with its prisoner!”

Their harrowing cries echoed into the forest and slowly faded. Without further delay, Sam and Castiel tried again to enter the mountain but they were hurled backwards by strong forces. Sam chanted all the prayers he knew to penetrate the invisible barriers but they won't give way.

“This can’t be happening!! Sam!!” cried Castiel in dismay.

“Come Castiel! We have to try break this magic walls!!”

Both the immortals tried to push their way through and knock the hidden walls but all their efforts were in vain. They circled the mountain girth but there’s not a sliver of chance that they could penetrate the unseen force, even when they used their magic and tried to teleport themselves.

“What are we going to do Sam?! I can hear Dean crying out for help! What’s happening to him up there?!!” cried Castiel helplessly and Sam can’t find any answer to give his distraught friend because he could hear his brother’s sorrowful lament too.

“OH GUARDIANS OF MOUNT OPHIR!! PLEASE LET ME THROUGH FOR I AM READY TO TAKE THE PRINCE’S PLACE INSTEAD!!” pleaded Castiel with all his might. He’s ready to die for his fiancé who thought he was dead. Such sacrifice he made for a love so true and Castiel wanted nothing more than to suffer in his place.

Unfortunately, his pleadings went unheeded and Sam gave him a warm hug as solace. He let Castiel cried it out while his mind worked fast as to how to save his brother.

He then pulled Castiel away gently and said, ”There’s another way though it pained me to do this because of my father’s promise.”

“What is it, Sam? Tell me. I’ll do anything.” Said Castiel promptly as he looked hopefully at the young Alpha.

“It’s not you. It’s my mother. She’s our only hope, Castiel.” Said Sam and Castiel nodded.

Sam prayed for forgiveness to his father and then he sat on the ground. Castiel followed suit, sitting next to him. That will be his first time to meditate since turned immortal and was much encouraged by the Alpha.

“I’m going to reach out to my mother’s soul, Castiel and usually when we meditate, there will be unspeakable amount of tests and disturbance which we must ignore. These forces were evil and they meant to break our resolve. We shouldn’t let them, understood, my friend?” asked Sam and Castiel nodded firmly.

He’s ready to conquer anything for his beloved Omega.

 

The Prince stood precariously at the very edge of the mountain but not on his own volition. It was his punishment administered by the Gods, witnessed by the helpless guardians. None of them could beg for his mercy on his behalf.The strong wind hit him hard and he cried pitifully for forgiveness.

Whatever left of his magical powers helped him stayed rooted but he didn't know how long they would last because he hasn't been meditating lately.

He prayed for the storm to end and that means the war of the Gods too. The thoughts of his father fighting against those powerful divines made him cry harder.

Castiel and Sam were his only hope but he could sense their failed attempts too.

He knew it was dangerous but it was his only way to survive.

The Prince closed his eyes and freed all his thoughts and meditate.


	24. Chapter 24

Charlie almost gave up her journey to the mountain for the rain wouldn’t stop pouring and the ground she walked on was so slippery that she fell a few times. She had to burn the torch that she carried repeatedly too as a result!

What’s worse was that Castiel’s cloak that she wore was half covered with mud that it weighed her down. She fought the frustrated sob that rose in her throat and moved forward quickly. She didn’t know what came over her and the need to look for her friend, Castiel was pressing. She had been bothered with the unsettling feeling since the Queen left the castle to her retreat. Little did the people and she knew that their monarchs had ‘left’ the realm.

Both the immortals meditated next to each other and even though completely drenched in the rain, not once did Castiel falter. Soon Sam managed to reach his mother, and told her about what’s happening to Dean.

Castiel could hear their inner conversation through their souls and his heart broke listening to Mary’s anguish cries.

“Mother, I need you to help Dean for he’s getting weaker. I don’t know what his punishments were by the Gods and we can’t enter Mount Ophir. You’re our only hope until we get to him! I promise that Castiel and I will find a way to save Dean!”implored the Alpha in tears. Dean’s cries had stopped for a while now and he had worried both of them to no end. Their helplessness was so apparent that Mary affirmed immediately.

“I’m doing it now, Sam! Please continue your prayers, don’t stop!!”

While in transfixion, Dean’s whole body swayed dangerously in the strong wind and the wistful cries of the guardians helped him from losing his concentration. The Prince was immersed in his meditation and the prayers that when his mother called out to him, he dismissed it as one of the obstacles.

The Queen tried again, telling him about Castiel and Sam waiting at the foot of the mountain so that he knew that she’s real.  

“Mother….” His soul finally reached out to hers and they unified.

“Dean, my son! Mother's here to help you, my love but I'm afraid I can’t be away too long for I am the only one left in charge of the realm. Be strong and stay focus with me till your brother and your fiancé come to save you, my child.”

The Prince cried as he expressed his understanding and they both worked on his inner strength.

The wistful cries of the guardians softened when they realized what’s happening and tried to reach for their raging Gods in the sky.

But even their pleadings went unheeded because the war was at its peak as the lightning flashed a hundred times brighter and the thunder growled like the earth itself had erupt! The night will never end until the battle is over.

 

For how long she’s been walking, Charlie will never know but soon enough she noticed the tell tale signs that the base of the mountain’s near. Mount Ophir was visible by the day but at night one would easily get lost in the pitched darkness.

She hastened her pace and was surprised to see two figures seated on the ground in the heavy rain. Charlie braved herself to move closer and overcame with relief when she saw that one of them was Castiel. She called out to the Admiral but neither he nor his meditating companion turned her way. So she has no choice but to wait for them to finish and finally, Castiel did stopped.

In their trance, Castiel had asked Sam’s permission to stop and talked to Charlie. His wish was granted and while the Alpha continued with his chants, Castiel pulled his dear friend aside to ask why she’s there?

“Cas.” She spoke softly out of respect for Sam and continued,”I’m so glad to see you. All the men had gone from the castle even the King! And Queen Ruby had gone to her retreat. What’s happening and why aren’t the morning here yet, Cas? And who’s that?” she asked pointing at Sam discreetly with her thumb.

Castiel gave her a quick embrace and told her everything that had happened and that the Alpha was Dean’s brother.

“An Alpha?” she whispered in amazement.

“Yes, my dear Charlotte. We’re trying our best to get to the mountain but the Gods forbade the guardian to grant us access.” said Castiel sadly as he looked towards the peak. He could hear both Mary and Dean’s harmonized prayers and it soothed his aching heart. How he yearned to rescue, to protect and to calm his troubled Prince, his beloved fiancé. Unwarranted tears now welled in his eyes and Charlie held him close.

“Let me see if I can enter” proposed Charlie and Castiel nodded.

Charlie got up and walked slowly to towards the base and turned to her friend. Castiel stood by her in case she got hurt being hurled by the unseen forces. By this time, they were already oblivious to the endless pouring rain and slowly she forwarded a step to where Castiel and Sam were denied.

She made it! The loud squeal of excitement that she gave out startled Sam from his meditation that he rushed to see what’s going on. He thought that the red head got into some mishap and it’s his natural instinct as an Alpha to protect her.

“I’m so sorry!! I didn’t mean to distract you, Sam!” she hurriedly apologized and Sam gave her a warm smile.

“It’s a good distraction, Miss Charlotte. I am Sam, Dean’s brother. It’s nice to know you.” Said the handsome Alpha and Charlie managed to blush a little despite her condition.

“Me too, Alpha.” She replied shyly and Castiel smiled as he witnessed the beautiful occurrence between his friends.

“I want to help Dean. Please let me since I’m able to climb the mountain.” Offered Charlie readily and earnestly.

Both the immortals refused to let her go because it’s dangerous given the rainy weather and all the obstacles that she had to go through. But Charlie stubbornly persisted that she could give it a try.

“I promise, if it’s proved too much, I will come down to meet the both of you.” She said and looked at both of them hopefully.

After a heartfelt discussion and reminders, they let Charlie go but Castiel called out to the guardians again for their help in protecting his friend.

The sweet echoed voices that responded assured his mind immediately.

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

Castiel and Sam looked at each other and nodded. They silently agreed to try barging into the hidden walls again. But their great efforts failed miserably.

The Immortals wouldn’t want to wait any longer so they called out to the guardians one last time for their assistance. They knew that Charlie, a mortal was allowed to enter because of her limitations. They being immortals was barred from entering for just the opposite reason!

“The only thing that comes between you and the Prince is this mountain itself. Converse to break its curse!”

The voices gone as soon as those words were uttered.

Sam and Castiel began guessing immediately about the meaning of the words they just heard.

“But weren’t they the mountain spirits, Cas? And that we had already conversed with them?”

“Then what, Sam? Nature? How are we going to speak to nature?”

They pondered for a while and then the Alpha stared at his friend with a hard face.

“We have no other choice but to provoke Mount Ophir, Castiel. So help me God!” stated the Alpha angrily and grabbed both of Castiel’s hands in his. The Admiral let him and they both stood before the mountain and Sam began chanting the words he never heard before.

Above them, the raging war wasn’t showing any sign of ending soon.

The Admiral didn’t know what to expect but this joint meditation was far removed from the peaceful one that they had before. But Castiel was not about to protest instead he welcomed any methods that would allow them to enter the magic walls and save his Dean. They can’t rely on Charlie’s help alone, for the best she could do was to hold the Omega when she sees him because she’s only a mortal.

Dean’s curse still need to be broken and only Castiel’s love could save his live.

So the Alpha began his chants, and Castiel was to repeat every word he said, even though he didn’t understand them. Halfway through the chant, the earth started shaking beneath them. The sudden frantic sounds of scurrying animals from the mountain were loud and clear. The howls of the wolves, the growls of the night beasts and the screams of the wild birds would render any mortals fear for their lives.

Sam squeezed his friend’s hands to allay any fears he might have. These chants wasn’t his to practice, they were for the Kings and the Gods but the Alpha was at his wit’s end. He had no other choice just like the time when he revived Castiel from the brink of death that resulted with his loss of memory.

This time it was Charlie who suffered. The brave girl who had climbed two levels of the mountain without any difficulties because of the help of the guardians now had trouble just to take a single step! It’s almost like a tug of war game between the spirits and nature!

Every successful step she made, the tendrils from the vegetation below would coiled around her ankles and pulled her back. Then the spirits would remove them from her feet so she could take the next step. Next, the trees that stood apart for her to pass now overcrowded each other and blocked her way! Again the spirits helped her by knocking them to the ground and let her through.

Charlie had no clue why the forest or the mountain hostile towards her in all of a sudden. So she asked the Guardians and they told her what the Alpha and Castiel had done.

“They had woken the mountain so that they could enter. Until they do human, you will suffer.”

Charlie was visibly frightened that she begged the guardians to stay close to her and help her throughout the climb. They didn’t respond her and she realized with terror that they had abandoned her.

“Move.” Ordered Sam’s soul to Cas’. The ground was breaking and the widened gap threatened to separate them from the mountain.

Slowly they inched forward and when they felt no resistance from the barrier before them Sam shouted,”GO!” The immortals jumped over the gap and made a quick run all the way inside the forest and through the mountain. But like Charlie, they too had their own obstacles to overcome if not ten times harder but their powers were limited. They can’t teleport.

“CAS!! I CAN HEAR CHARLIE SCREAMING!! I WILL HELP HER AND YOU GO TO THE PEAK FOR DEAN!!” shouted Sam in the midst of the chaos of scampering wild animals and outraged nature.

“I WILL! BECAREFUL SAMMY!!” shouted Castiel in return and dashed off higher towards the peak.

Trapped within the dark dense forest, the trio couldn’t have guessed what happened beyond them. The storm was gone but the night sky now painted crimson red as if blood has spilled all over.

Mary’s soul spoke softly to Dean’s.

“Dean, the war is over.”

She sounded heartbroken for her husband was dead. Both Crowley and Ruby were also dead.

They had lost the battle.

Dean opened his eyes and looked at the sky. He saw his mother’s soul taken away from him by one of the enraged Gods. The other God was staring at him, daring him to jump off the mountain.

The Prince closed his eyes and prayed for the last time and then he looked down below.


	26. TIMESTAMP

The happy and handsome couple looked radiant, especially the wife who had just received the gift of immortality before the solemnization.

Queen Charlotte now reign alongside her husband, the anointed Alpha King Samuel in their hidden Kingdom. Their joyous wedding celebration went on for weeks and at last their subjects enjoyed the true meaning of peace and harmony without the evil God Crowley. 

When Dean was challenged to kill himself as his punishment, Castiel arrived just in time to pull his lover away from the edge of the mountain and proposed to him before the ancient Gods, who smiled at his bravery.

Because Castiel would have fallen too if They had wished it to be.

It was the lover's tests that they weren't aware of. The Prince had learned his lesson and was granted another chance.

As for the late Queen Mary and King John, their spirit now resides within the brightest stars and they're still very much in love with each other. John was spared by the ancient Gods for his loyalty even though he fought for their enemy Crowley and Rubina.

The duo were killed without mercy at the hands of the ancient Gods.

Castiel was made an Alpha. He's such a natural that it's easy to think that he might've been born with that title. 

The Prince expressed his gratitude to his hero, his Alpha Castiel that he loved so dearly, with the gifts of three children of their own. 

All the Gods were now united. None of them had predicted that the next God to rule their Kingdom would be none other than the pious Beta who had sacrificed herself time and again for the sake of others. 

The Goddess Ellen now smiling down at the happiest occasion the realm had ever seen.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alphas, Omegas and Betas are all supernatural beings. Human well, they're humans..lol!!


End file.
